Todo por ti
by Cindy Ec
Summary: Kagome hará todo lo posible para hacer feliz a la persona que ama con toda su vida. Aunque tenga vivir con un desconocido llamado Sesshomaru. Al principio todo parece ir bien conforme al plan del ambarino. solo que aparecerán personas que le cambiara todo. uno de sus grandes errores. fue no tomar en cuenta el pasado de la azabache. Entren y descubran como terminara esta pareja
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-¿Qué es lo que va hacer amo bonito?- pregunto Jaken ya que su jefe estaba pensando.

-Jaken, busca información sobre todas las mujeres solteras que conozco, lo quiero para mañana mismo-

-Entendido amo bonito- con eso Jaken salió de la oficina.

-Tengo que encontrar una mujer para casarme con ella, quiero esa herencia, por derecho me pertenece, estúpido padre ¿Por qué haces esto?-

Flash Back

Sonaba el teléfono de la oficina quitando el silencio que había, el ambarino contesta.

-Joven Taisho su padre está en la línea 3-

"¿Mi padre? ¿Qué es lo quera?"

-Gracias-

-Bueno ¿Padre?-

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿No le puedo hablarle a mi hijo?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Colgare-

-No espera-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Te hable para avisarte que en un mes estaré en Japón-

-¿Es todo?-

-No preguntaras ¿Por qué iré?-

-…-

-Te lo diré, las razones porque viaje a Japón es para entregarte mi herencia y la presidencia definitivamente-

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el comentario de su padre, ¿Al fin le entregaría, lo que por derecho le pretense? Pero…. Había algo raro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes padre?-

-¿De qué hablas hijo?-

-He llevado más de 3 años insistiéndote que me entregues mi herencia y de buenas a primeras me hablas diciéndome eso-

-Jajaja, me sorprendes hijo, tienes razón-

El ambarino gruñe por confirmar sus sospechas

-Te entregare todo lo que por derecho te pertenece con la condición de que me presentes a tu Esposa-

-¿Esposa?- no se lo esperaba

-Si a tu Esposa, me vas a decir que a tu edad ¿Todavía no tienes esposa?-

No perdería su oportunidad de tener todo lo que ha anhelado, tenía que hacer algo.

-Te presentare a mi esposa cuando llegues a Japón-

-Eso no me lo esperaba Sesshomaru, en verdad me has sorprendido ¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu boda?-

Volvió a gruñir

-Hijo te dejo tengo algunas cosas pendientes que atender-

El ambarino colgó sin ni siquiera despedirse de su padre.

Fin de Flash Back

Estaba furioso, como su padre se le ocurría semejante estupidez, de entregarle la herencia con esa condición ¿En qué problema se había metido? No conocía a ninguna mujer que se viera seria para tomar el papel de su esposa, todas las que conocía buscaban su dinero y llevarlo a la cama, el cual lo lograban, tenia meno de una mes para conseguir a su esposa perfecta y el Gran Sesshomaru Taisho lo lograría.

…

-Higurashi, a tiende la mesa 4-

-Claro-

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Si claro tráeme una taza de café por favor- decía un hombre de estatura chica rascándose su cabeza calva.

-En un momento se lo traemos-

-Gracias-

Pasaron 5 minutos y la azabache le entrego su taza de café al hombre calvo que se miraba muy preocupado.

-Aquí tiene-

-Gracias -

-No hay de que - dijo dándole una sonrisa

Así la azabache seguía atendiendo las demás mesas, pero miraba de reojo al pequeño hombre en verdad se miraba muy preocupado, cuando termino de atender las mesas, fue a hablar con el hombre ya que estaba en hora de almuerzo.

-Hola buenas tardes- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

-Muchacha ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo-

-A ok-

-Disculpe señor ¿Le Puedo Hacer una Pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué sebe preocupado?-

-Dime Jaken, mira muchacha estoy preocupado por…-

-El volteo a ver ya que no le había puesto mucha atención, vio lo hermosa que era-

-Disculpa Jovencita me podrías decir tu nombre-

-Si claro me llamo Kagome-

-Muchacha ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta?-

-¿aaa? Claro- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Eres soltera?-

-Am si, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-¿Te gustaría cambiar tu vida?-

-Jajaja, Señor Jaken me encantaría, pero no se puede-

-No digas eso, contéstame la pregunta-

-Si me gustaría-

-Dame tu número-

-¿Qué?-

-Ten confianza en mí-

-Pero es un desconocido-

-Lose pero cambiare tu vida-

-aamm- dijo poco dudosa.

-Higurashi a trabajar se ha dicho- le dijo su jefe, que le gritaba por la oficina.

-Ya voy-

Se levanta del asiento, mira al hombre calvo, lo ve poco dudosa.

-Ok, confiare en usted- le da su número y se retira para trabajar.

"Solo lo hago por ti" pensó ella melancólica.

-Esta muchacha meda confianza, es la indicada para mi amo bonito- se levanto, dejo el dinero del café y propina en la mesa donde estaba sentado.

…

[[Día siguiente]]

Tocaban la puerta de la gran oficina del ambarino.

-Adelante- dice el.

Así entra Jaken.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunta el antes que el hombre calvo pueda articular una palabra.

-Si amo aquí esta toda lo información que me pidió- dijo poniéndole folders en su escritorio.

El ambarino no muy interesado, abre cada uno de ellos, cuando le llama la atención uno que decía Kagome Higurashi con un número, esa no tenia fotos como los demás.

-Am amo bonito me tome la molestia de poner a esa muchacha en lista-

-No conozco a ninguna Kagome Higurashi-

-Lose amo-

-¿Por qué desacatas mis órdenes?-

-Es que…-

No dijo nada, al ver como su querido amo pensaba.

-Disculpe amo no era mi intensión desobedecerle-

-Habla con esa Joven llamada Kagome Higurashi dile que quiero hablar con ella-

-Está bien- agarra los folders que su jefe ya había dejado en su escritorio y se retira de la oficina.

Jaken agarra su teléfono y marca el número de la azabache, espera un poco para que conteste.

-Bueno- decía una joven voz femenina atreves del teléfono.

-Buenos Días Kagome, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy jaken-

-Buenos Días, Claro que me acuerdo de usted-

-Muchacha hoy es tu día que puedes cambiar tu vida por completo- dijo jaken entusiasmado.

-Es que señor jaken…- dijo dudosa.

-Es que nada, te espero en el parque que está enfrente de un edificio llamado Taisho, ¿Sabes donde es?-

-Si-

-Te veo en 1 hora- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Estaba preocupado, ya que solo le había dicho que podía cambiar su vida, pero nunca le dijo que…. "¿No que voy hacer?" pensó mientras se perdía en un pasillo del gran edificio pensando ¿Cómo se lo iba a contar a la Joven Kagome?

…

Hola Hice este Fic espero que les guste…!

No sé qué titulo ponerle!

Dejen sus Reviews…! & Por favor den opciones que titulo ponerle!

Hasta el otro Capi...!

Saludos & Besos...!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Se me hiso tarde- dijo la azabache corriendo asía el parque donde quedo verse con el hombre calvo.

-He llegado, tarde pero seguro- se sentó para tomar un bocado de aire

-Llegas tarde- decía el hombre calvo

-Disculpe es que había trafico-

-¿Veniste en auto?-

-No, vine en autobús-

-Sígueme, vamos a ver mi jefe-

"¿Su Jefe?" no dijo nada solo lo siguió.

…

-El idiota de Jaken está tardando- se levanto y volteo a ver hacia su gran ventana que estaba atrás de el, observaba hacia el parque viendo como convivían familias, aparentemente muy felices

"Estupideces"

-Adelante- dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, pero seguía de espaldas

-Disculpe amo bonito, ya está aquí la joven-

-Dile que pase y déjanos solos-

-Lo que usted ordené-

El hombre le hiso señales para que la joven entre, un poco dudosa lo hace, se puso nerviosa al quedar sola con el ambarino, ya que el no decía nada, decide hablar con él, pero ¿Qué iba a decir?

-Buenas tardes- lo único que pudo decir

-Buenas tardes- dice el ambarino dando vuelta para quedar de frente

La azabache se sorprende no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un joven, pensó que era un anciano ya su cabello era plateado, ¿qué tipo de hombre es ese?, es muy extraño, nunca había visto un hombre, joven con el cabello plateado largo y cuidado, sus ojos color ámbar, sin ninguna expresión, pero lindos.

-Hola me llamo Kagome Higurashi-

-Sé cómo te llamas-

Hubo otra vez silencio

-¿Sabes porque estas aquí?-

-No en verdad no-

-Seré directo, estaba buscando esposa y fuiste la elegida-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-

-¿Vez que soy un hombre que hace bromas?-

-No-

-Si aceptas, los dos saldremos beneficiados-

-Explícate-

-Si tú aceptas, te pagare por ello y será una buena cantidad-

-Dime ¿Por qué haces esto? Casarte con una completa desconocida-

-Quiero que por algo que por derecho me pertenece y casarme es la solución-

-así que ¿Lo haces por ambición?-

-…-

-Es por ambición, que haces esto, jajaja era de esperarse de un empresario como tú, que solo le interesa el dinero-

-No me vengas con eso, que tu igual estas aquí, por ambición-

-Jajaja, está equivocado, yo no tenía ni remota idea de porque estaba aquí, lo único que sabía es que el señor llamado Jaken me dijo que cambiaria mi vida-

-Acabas de decir por cambiar tu vida, eso es ambición-

-No lo hago por mí, sino por alguien que amo y daría la vida si así fuera-

-Y ¿Quién es esa persona? Que tanto amas-

-Es…- empezó a sonar su celular

-Disculpe- dijo parando el dedo índice y sacando su celular de su bolso, contesta

-Bueno-

-Si soy yo-

El ambarino solo miraba a la azabache

-¿Qué?- la joven abrió los ojos a más no poder y empezó a llorar.

-Voy de inmediato para allá- colgó su celular y lo guardo en su bolso, torpemente salió corriendo de ahí, el ambarino solo observo.

Entra de inmediato Jaken

-¿Qué es lo que pasó amo?-

-…-

Da la vuelta y vuelve a poner su vista en el paisaje que dejaba ver la ventana.

-Pobre chica se miraba alma que lleva el diablo-

El ambarino vio a la joven que estaba desesperada intentando de parar un taxi, más no tenia éxito.

-Jaken encárgate de todo- dijo el ambarino agarrando su saco y a paso rápido salió de su oficina.

-¿Qué? A ¿Dónde va?- dejo a un hombre calvo desconcertado y preocupado.

…

-Maldición no se para ningún taxi- decía enojada

-Sígueme- es jalada de su brazo por el ambarino, sin entender lo sigue. Llegan al auto, la introduce en el asiento del copiloto, luego entra, enciende el carro y de inmediato, se adentra al tráfico.

-¿Dónde te llevo?-

-Por favor, llévame lo más rápido que puedas al hospital-

El ambarino la observo, ella no tenía nada, a lo mejor un familiar le pasó algo.

Llegaron al hospital, el estaciona rápido el auto, la azabache bajo corriendo y el ambarino iba atrás de ella.

Cuando llega con la recepcionista, pregunto por alguien que él no alcanzo escuchar, pero en verdad se miraba pálida, lo único que le dijo la recepcionista era que esperara, caminaba de un lado a otro, derrepente llega un doctor.

-La mama de Rin Higurashi-

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué paso con mi pequeña?-

"Es verdad lo que escucho ¿Mama?" el ambarino se sorprendió mucho, puso atención en l conversación.

-Doctor dígame ¿Cómo esta mi hija?-

-Señora quiero informarle que su hija está perdiendo mucha sangre y ocupa un donante ¿Qué tipo de sangre es su hija?-

-O negativo, pero ¿Dónde voy a sacar un donante? Soy O positivo-

-Yo lo haré- dice el ambarino

La azabache se sorprendió

-Pero tiene un precio-

-¿Cuál es? Cualquier cosa, dímelo, solo que este en mis manos-

-Te diré ya que salga-

-Sí, pero por favor hazlo, la vida de mi hija está en tus manos-

-¿Usted será el donante?- pregunto el doctor

-Así es-

-Sígame por aquí- no dijo nada solo lo siguió

[[Hora después]]

Lego un ambarino poco mareado con la azabache, ella lo mira y espontáneamente lo abraza y se pone a llorar.

-Gracias muchas gracias-

El peli plata no esperaba tal acto por parte de ella, se separa, leda una de sus mejores y sinceras sonrisas, lo sienta en un sillón.

-Espera aquí, ahorita vengo- desaparece repentinamente, pasan 10 minutos y la joven llega con dos vasos, se sienta a un lado de él y le ofrece uno de ellos.

-Es café, té ara bien- el ambarino, lo mira desconfiado pero lo acepta y toma, haciéndole sentir mejor, el la mira pero esta no se percata.

-Es tarde descansa-

-No quiero, mi niña me necesita-

-Descansa, cuando pase algo te avisare-

Ella lo mira -¿Me lo prometes?-

No dijo nada pero eso significaba un si

-Debes de tener frio, ten- dijo ofreciéndole su saco.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? También te dará frio-

-No te preocupes solo descansa- le pone el saco en su hombros, la joven le vuelve a sonreír y se recarga en su hombro quedándose dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Despierta- le decía moviéndola de un lado al otro.

-El doctor quiere hablar contigo-

-¿El doctor?- decía un poco dormida –Ya ya me desperté, dígame doctor- se levanto de golpe

-Su hija ya está estable, está en sala de recuperación-

-¿Puedo verla?-

-Claro siga a la enfermera- la azabache siguió a la enfermera dejando solo el ambarino.

-¿Es su esposa?- pregunto el doctor

-Aun no-

-De seguro lo hará feliz- dijo el doctor para recibir una mirada fulminante.

-Tengo otros pacientes que atender, gusto conocerlo ¿señor?-

-Taisho-

-Bueno señor Taisho lo dejo y le deseo suerte en su matrimonio- dijo perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

…

-Tiene solo 5 minutos-

-Gracias- decía kagome adentrándose en la sala de recuperación.

-Mi niña, mi bebe ¿Qué es lo que te paso?- le decía agarrándola de su manita, llorando.

-¿Mama?- dijo la pequeña despertándose.

-Si bebe aquí estoy- decía acomodándole unos cabellos rebelde que tenía en su rostro.

-Tenía miedo-

-Discúlpame, por no estar ahí, bebe discúlpame-

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa- le puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla.

-No chiquita no es tu culpa, pero cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?-

-Paso que…- fue interrumpida por la enfermera que entro a la habitación

-Disculpe, pero se le acabo el tiempo-

-Déjeme estar otro rato más con mi pequeña-

-No se puede son reglas del hospital-

-Está bien- dijo levantándose del sillón que había en la habitación

-Bebe mañana vendré para verte, pero será saliendo de mi trabajo ¿No hay problema?-

-No mama, te esperare aquí-

La azabache la mira, le sonríe –Te quiero mi amor, hasta mañana- dijo dándole un beso en su frente

-Yo también te quiero-

Se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir, la mira y le dice ¨Te amo¨ para recibir un ¨Yo también te amo¨ por parte de su hija, luego va en busca del ambarino en la sala de espera, pero no lo encuentra.

-Disculpe señorita ¿no estaba aquí un Joven con cabello plateado y ojos ámbar?-

-Señorita, el ya tiene tiempo que se fue-

-Oh, Gracias- "Se le olvido el saco".

…

-¿Qué es lo que pasó amo Sesshomaru?-

-Jaken-

-Dígame jefecito-

-Tengo un trabajo para ti-

El hombre calvo escucho muy atento, lo que le ordenaba su jefe.

-¿Entendido?-

-Pero amito, eso lleva mucho tiempo-

-Lo quiero para mañana mismo, sino lo tienes no quiero ver tu horripilante cara aquí-

-Está bien-

-¿Por qué aun sigues aquí?-

-Ya voy, ya voy- sale corriendo Jaken a cumplir con su trabajo

"Confió en Jaken, espero que lo tenga para mañana mismo"

…

Al fin he llegado a mi hogar, me daré un baño, se dirige a su pequeño baño se desviste, se mete a la regadera.

-aaaaah- grita por que el agua estaba fría

-Fría, fría- se quita rápido el jabón del cuerpo lo más rápido que pueda, abre la cortina de baño para secarse

-Rayos se me olvido la toalla, tendré que ir por ella- intenta salir cuidadosamente, pero no cuenta con el astuto del jabón del baño, se resbala, al caer se lastima su muñeca de la mano izquierda y se golpe en el pómulo de su ojo derecho

-Maldición- dijo agarrando su mano se levanta con cuidado, se dirige a su cuarto, por la estúpida toalla, cuando la tiene se seca todo el cuerpo, al secar su rostro vio que la toalla había sangre, mira en su espejo, observa que tiene una cortada en su pómulo, se cambia con cuidado ya que le dolía mucho su mano.

-A dormir, mañana será un gran día- se acuesta en su improvisada cama hecha con cobijas, se tapa y queda dormida.

[[El día Siguiente]]

Se levanta un peli plata para ir a su trabajo, se baña, se cambia, toma su café y se dirige a su trabajo.

Al llegar va a su oficina, en ella había un hombre calvo dormido.

-Buenos días- dijo Sesshmaru para levantar a su empleado

-Buenos días jefecito- se cae y se levanta rápido

-Aquí tiene lo que me pidió- le entrega unos papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Retírate-

-ok jefecito-

-Jaken-

-Si amito-

-Date un baño que apestas-

Sale corriendo a su casa para darse un baño.

"Ya tengo los papeles, solo falta ella" dijo con sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, el cual daba mucho miedo.

…

-Ay me quede dormida, tengo que trabajar-

Se levanto rápido, cuando agarro su uniforme de trabajo pudo ver que tenía su mano hinchada

-Diablos está bien hinchada- pero no importa así tengo que ir.

Se cambio rápido, no alcanzo a comer, sale corriendo para llegar a su trabajo.

Cuando llega todos la observaban raro el cual la incomodo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Kagome el patrón quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Si te espera en la oficina-

-Gracias-

Rápido va a la oficina de su patrón

-Jefe ¿quería hablar conmigo?-

-Si Higurashi, quiero hablar seriamente contigo-

-Gracias, dígame, si es porque llegue tarde le juro que…-

-No es eso, esta despedida-

La azabache se sorprendió mucho

-¿Por qué? Si es porque no trabajo bien le prometo que mejorare-

-No Higurashi, las ventas de la cenaduría han bajado, ¿Tu me entiendes? ¿No es así?-

-No, no lo entiendo, usted sabe perfectamente que tengo una hija ¿Dónde conseguiré un trabajo?

-Ese no es mi problema-

-Está bien me iré- diciendo eso sale enojada de su antiguo trabajo ¿Qué iba hacer? Pensó

-Iré con mi pequeña- toma un camión para ir al Hospital

Al llegar va con la recepcionista para preguntarle si podía ver a su hija, ella asiente, va a la habitación donde estaba su hija, que comía tranquilamente

-Hola Chiquita-

-Hola mami- dijo intentándose levantarse

-No quédate ahí, sigue comiendo iré hablar con el doctor ¿Sale?-

-Sale-

Cuando cierra la puerta, le pregunta a una enfermera, donde estaba el doctor, que si podía llevar con él, ella asintió y la llevo con al consultorio del doctor.

-Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

-Buenos días, si pase-

-Quería preguntarle qué ¿Si me puedo llevar a mi pequeña?

-Sí, ya está más estable, si quiere ahorita mismo se la puede llevar-

-¿Enserio doctor?-

-Sí, pero solo dígame Koga-

-Está bien Koga-

-¿Cómo te llamas Higurashi?-

-Me llamo Kagome-

-Bueno kagome, dígame ¿Qué es lo que le pasó en el rostro?-

-¿Esto? me pegue en el baño-

-Haber venga acá para ver si no es algo grave- dijo agarrándola de la muñeca izquierda

-Auch-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me duele la muñeca-

-Permíteme ver, diablos ¿pero que te pasó?-

Me lastime al caerme del baño, también por eso tengo el pómulo así-

-Déjame ver si no es nada grave-

-Siéntate aquí-

-Está bien-

El doctor checo la mano de la joven y el pómulo.

-Tienes una fractura, tendré que enyesarte la muñeca-

-Pero no sebe tan grave-

-Se ve, pero hay que enyesarte y la herida de tu pómulo, tendré que coserte es un poco grande y profundo-

-Wauu, no pensé que fuera tan grave-

-Le hablare a la enfermera para que le enyese la mano y le cosa el pómulo-

Pasaron dos horas ya había una azabache enyesada hablando con su pequeña hija.

-Hay mami ¿Por qué no tuviste cuidado?-

-Si bebe, pero no conté con el jabón- las dos ríen

Tocan la puerta, las dos al mismo tiempo dicen que pasen, así se adentra el doctor Koga, se quedan platicando los tres de chistes y cosas divertidas, perdieron la noción del tiempo ya era de noche.

-Bueno Kagome, Rin, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero me toca guardia, y hay que trabajar-

-Lo mismo digo joven Koga- decía la pequeña Rin

-Bueno es hora de irnos Rin, también fue un gusto hablar con usted-

-¿Por qué de usted? Si aun soy joven-

-Jajaja, está bien Koga-

-Bueno las dejo, hasta luego Kagome-

-Hasta luego Koga- el doctor sale de la habitación para comenzar a trabajar.

-Ya estoy lista mama-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Si mientras tú hablabas con el joven Koga, me cambie-

-Hay que irnos- le agarra su pequeña manita se dirigen con la recepcionista.

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto hay que pagar?- pregunto Kagome.

-Señora Higurashi, ya todo está pagado-

-¿Quién lo pago?-

-Un Joven de cabello plateado-

"¿El lo pago?"-Bueno gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Hay que irnos a casa- jalo la manita de su hija tomo un taxi y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar miraron unas maletas fuera de la vecindad ya que Vivian ahí.

-Aquí tiene- le paga al taxista y se baja.

Cuando iban a entrar a su casa la puerta no abría, el cual se le hiso raro

-Aquí quédate bebe ahorita vengo-

-Ok mama- la azabache fue con el portero

-Buenas noches, ¿usted sabe porque mi puerta no abre?-

-¿Qué número es?-

-El 07-

-El dueño le cambio la chapa, porque no habías pagado la renta-

-Pero ¿Mis cosas?-

-Dijo que con eso esta pagada la deuda, sus cosas personales están en las maletas-

-¿Dónde dormiré?-

-Eso no lose señorita-

-Gracias-

-Ándale-

Va con su pequeña, la agarra de su manita agarra las maletas y salen de la vecindad.

-Mami ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar donde dormir-

-¿Nuestra casa?-

-Ya no viviremos ahí-

-Y ¿Dónde dormiremos?-

-Ya veré donde, no te preocupes-

Así las dos caminaron por la oscuridad de la noche, cuando llegan unos bandidos y le roban sus cosas.

-Esperen por favor, no se lo roben, es lo único que tenemos- dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-Maldición se robaron mi bolso ahí tenía mi dinero, ahora ¿Qué haré?-

-Mama ¿Qué paso?-

-No nada bebe, ven aquí- se levanta del piso y la carga.

-Tengo frio mama-

-Yo también, pero nos robaron las cosas y no tenemos nada-

-Ya veo, pero nos tenemos una a la otra, eso es lo importante-

-Si bebe- empezó a llorar por las palabras de su pequeña Rin y también porque no sabía que hacer, mira algo tirado en el piso, lo recoge "Es el saco de ese Hombre"

-Ten bebe, esto te cubrirá del frio-

-Gracias mama- así Kagome camino una hora por la oscuridad cargando a su pequeña

Ya estaba cansada, llega a un parque se sienta en un banco con Rin aun en brazos dormida

"¿Ahora que va hacer de mí y mi Hija?" otra vez comenzó a llorar.

…

"Es tarde" acomodo sus cosas, junto los papeles que había llevado Jaken, cerro su oficina, salió de la empresa, va al estacionamiento por su carro, lo enciende y arranca, decide dar una vuelta al parque ya tenía tiempo que no lo asía, estaciona su auto, baja de el, y comienza a caminar, a lo lejos mira dos figuras una grande y otra pequeña, pasa por enfrente de las dos personas, se sorprende al ver de quien se trata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la persona no le respondía

-Kagome-

La joven levanta su vista y mira al ambarino.

-Mujer ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esto, no tengo donde dormir- dijo con voz quebradiza

-Levántate, te llevare a mi departamento-

-No, no te conozco-

-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por la niña-

La azabache mira a su pequeña que estaba tranquilamente dormida.

-Lo haré solo por mi hija- se levanto con la pequeña aun en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

-Dame a la niña- le quita la niña para cargarla él, los dos van al auto del peli plata, introduce a la pequeña en los asientos de atrás tapándola bien con su saco que traía, se quita el que traía para dárselo a Kagome, los dos se introducen al carro, hace una llamada, termina, enciende el auto y se dirigen a su departamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que batallé mucho en escribirlo, lo hice poquito más largo.**

**Nota: Si hay faltas de ortografía perdónenme, porque lo escribí rápido! xD  
Bueno a leer se ha dicho.**

…

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de su departamento, apago el auto, le iba hablar al la azabache, pero estaba dormida se miraba cansada, observo que tenía su rostro lastimado con algunos puntadas, decidió en no despertarla.

- Jefecito ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me ocupaba? -

Sesshomaru se baja del auto, abre la puerta donde estaba Kagome y la carga.

-trae a la niña ¿niña? ¿Cual niña?-

-esta atrás-

Jaken confundido bajo a la niña, los dos suben al Pent-house

-Amo ¿De quién es la pequeña?-

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, pero, ¿Para que ocupa ropa de mujer?- (N/A: Muy obvio ¿no creen? ¬¬)

Dejo a Kagome en el sillón.

-Encárgate de ellas- dijo hiendo se del departamento

Jaken solo asintió con la cabeza, como no tenía idea de quién era, le habla a la azabache para levantarla.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Jaken

-Me duele la mano- Dijo desesperándose

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Jaken?-

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?-

-¿Pequeña? ¡Rin! ¿Dónde está Rin?-

-La niña está dormida-

-¿Qué hago aquí? Esto… es una larga historia- Dijo Respondiéndole su pregunta anterior

-Luego me lo contaras, pero ve a darte un baño-

-Está bien, pero… No tengo ropa limpia-

-En la bolsa que está ahí- dijo señalándola –Hay ropa para ti y la niña.

-Bueno me daré una ducha- empezó a caminar y se detiene -Jaken-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde está el baño?-

-El baño esta…- pensó poquito -En el fondo a la ultima puerta de la izquierda-

-Gracias- ya iba en camino cuando la interrumpió Jaken

-Oye Kagome-

-Si Jaken-

-¿Quién es la niña?-

-¿Rin? Es mi hija-

-¡Queee! ¿Tu hija?- Jaken no se lo creía

-Jajaja si Jaken mi hija, cuando salga de bañarme le explicare-

-Si jovencita, tienes mucho que explicar-

Después de 20 minutos, sale con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y encuentra a Jaken roncando.

-Jaken- no despertaba

Va a la cocina, agarra una servilleta, lo enrolla de la punta y con él le empieza a molestar, poniéndoselo en el oído, pero no se levantaba

-Wau, si que tiene sueño pesado, lo dejare descansar-

Se dirige en la cocina y se para en la entrada

-Me duele la mano, tengo que comprar medicina y para rematar tengo mucho hambre-

Fue al refrigerador estaba vacío, luego abrió los estantes tampoco nada

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto el dueño del Pent-house, más fría que el hielo

La azabache casi se muere del susto

-No vuelvas hacer eso, me pegaste un gran susto, por siquiera avisa-

-¿Por qué he de avisar? Esta es mi casa, puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera-

-Pero, por favor ya no le vuelvas hacer, y gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí por esta noche- dijo con un poco de pena.

-ahí viene comida y medicamentos en la bolsa- dejo la bolsa en la mesa

-Gracias- dijo la azabache antes que el ambarino se fuera.

Para su paso, la mira por el rabillo del ojo

-Descansa- lo único que dijo, después se perdió en uno de los grandes pasillos de Pent-house.

La azabache se dispuso comer, se tomo los medicamentos y se fue a descansar con su pequeña hija.

[[Al día Siguiente]]

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la gran ventana despertó a la azabache, quería seguir durmiendo, se vuelve acomodar en la cama, ya que tenía tiempo que no se dormía en uno (N/A: Recuerden que dormía en puras cobijas, lo mencione en el capitulo anterior), estira su mano para sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña hija, pero a no sentirlo abre sus ojos, se sienta en la cama, empieza a buscar a su hija en la habitación, al no encontrarla se levanta y se dirige a la sala.

-Hola mami- dijo la pequeña coloreando

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto poniendo sus cabellos atrás de las orejas.

-Bien, porque el señor Jaken me dio esto- dijo mostrando su libro de colorear y colores.

-Oh, ya veo y ¿Dónde está el señor Jaken?-

-Está en la cocina-

-Ahorita vengo ¿Sale? No quiero que hagas travesuras ¿Entendido?-

-Si mami-

Entonces Kagome dejo a su hija para buscar al hombre calvo en la cocina.

-Buenos días señor Jaken- dijo Kagome adentrándose en la cocina

-Buenos días Señorita, ¿Qué es lo que va a querer de comer?-

-am ¿Va a cocinar?-

-Si, dígame ¿Qué es lo que va a querer?-

-Jajaja Jaken, el agua se te seco-

-¿Qué dice?- Jaken se asomo en la pequeña cazuela y se percato que ya no había agua en ella

-Haber Jaken, yo cocinare-

-No, el amo Sesshomaru dijo que yo…-

-"¿Con que así se llama? Sesshomaru"- No nada, yo cocinare, creo que Sesshomaru no le gustaría encontrar su hogar incendiado-

-No. Creo que no-

-¡Yo cocinare y usted me ayudara! ¿Qué le parece?-

-Está bien ¿Qué haré yo?-

-Tu cortaras, tomate, cebolla y los revolverás con huevos para comer, tortas de huevo- dijo feliz

Jaken hiso lo que le dijo Kagome, Kagome cocino y lo sirvió en tres platos

-Rin es hora de comer- Grito la azabache poniendo los tres platos en la mesa, de inmediato llega Rin y se sienta en la mesa, Kagome también lo hace, cuando las dos se dispusieron a comer, miran un asiento vacío.

-Jaken ¿No nos va acompañar?-

-No coman ustedes-

-Jaken ya le serví su plato, ahora comerá-

-No se preocupen yo ya comí- solo que su estomago hambriento lo traiciono, haciendo un gran ruido a falta de comida, las dos lo miran y comienzan a reírse

-Jajaja, no se resista y coma-

-No debo el señor Sesshomaru se enojara-

-¿Usted mira aquí a Sesshomaru?- Pregunto la azabache

-No-

-Entonces siéntese y disfrute de la comida, será nuestro secreto- dijo Kagome cerrándole el ojo.

Jaken sonrojado y nervioso se dispone a comer

Los tres terminaron de comer, Rin volvió a dibujar, y los mayores limpiaban la cocina, Jaken los lavaba y Kagome los secaba, cuando terminaron de lavar, a Kagome le empezó a doler, la mano, ya que la movió mucho, busco los medicamentos que en la noche anterior el ambarino le dio, al tomarlas Kagome tenía una duda

-¿Jaken?-

-Si-

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?-

-El jefe está trabajando, ahora que me acuerdo, dijo que cuando volviera, hablaría con usted señorita-

-¿Hablar conmigo?-

-Si con usted-

-y ¿de qué?-

-No lo sé-

…

"Estúpidos empresarios" pensó Sesshomaru al salir de una reunión, iba rumbo a su oficina cuando lo intercepto su secretaria.

-Joven Taisho, su padre le habla por el teléfono-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto desinteresado

-No le sabré decir, solo dijo que se lo pasara de inmediato-

-Di le que estoy ocupado- Dijo Sesshomaru caminado asía su oficina.

La secretaria cuando le iba a decir al padre del ambarino que estaba ocupado, el peli plata le quita el celular y se dirige nuevamente a la oficina

-Padre- dijo por el teléfono

*-Sesshomaru, te hablaba para avisarte que en dos semanas vamos ir a Japón-*

-¿En dos semanas? Dijiste que en u mes- dijo desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado

*-Si, porque un empresario importante cancelo una reunión, como estaré esas dos semanas libres, Izayoi y yo decidimos irnos allá, para estar más tiempo contigo y tu querida esposa-*

Sesshomaru no esperaba eso, tenía poco tiempo para sus planes, tenía que actuar ya

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí, es todo-

De inmediato colgó, estaba furioso, ya todo lo tenía planeado, ahora tenía que cambiar sus planes.

"Llegando al departamento tendré que hablar con ella"

…

-Jajajajajajaja ¿Enserio Jaken?- Pregunto la azabache muriéndose de la risa

-Si señorita-

Los dos se estaban riendo, ya que Jaken le había contado todas las cosas vergonzosas que le hacía pasar su ·Jefecito· Sesshomaru.

-Señorita cuente ¿Qué es lo que le paso en el rostro y en la mano? Y por favor explíqueme ¿Qué hace en la casa del jefecito?-

La azabache da un gran suspiro, y le empieza a contar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior, rieron en la parte donde la azabache se había caído en el baño ya que lo relato muy chistoso y así continuo con la historia.

-Wau, si que tuvo un pésimo día, de suerte no la orino un perro-

-Jajaja, eso hubiera cerrado con broche de oro-

-Y ¿Qué le paso a la pequeña Rin?-

-¿Qué le paso? Ya me acorde no le he preguntado lo que le paso- La azabache va con la pequeña Rin y luego la lleva en la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-Haber cuéntanos Rin, que es lo que te paso para que te fueras al hospital- Decía la azabache mirando a su pequeña hija, Jaken solo asintió con la cabeza

-Mami, lo que paso fue…-

[Flash Back]

Estaba Rin jugando a las escondidas con sus amigas.

-Uno, dos, tres por Rin que esta atrás del árbol-

-Me descubrieron- dijo Rin saliendo atrás del árbol

-Hay que jugar a otra cosa- Propuso ella

-a las trais ¿Te parece?- Dijo una de sus amigas

-Si-

-Bueno, las trais- dijo su amiga tocándola y luego sale corriendo

-Niños Vengan acá- hablo su maestra en la puerta del salón, fueron todos los alumnos

-Niños, les quería informar, que tengan cuidado porque están cambiando la ventana rota por una nueva, así que tengan cuidado donde juegan-

-Si profesora- dijeron todos los niños y de inmediato se fueron a jugar, la profesora se adentro al salón.

-Rin escuchaste a la profe-

-Si-

-Tendremos cuidado- luego salen corriendo

Rin solo observa a donde corrían, recordó que estaban jugando y las empieza a seguir. Mira a su amiga parada, Rin va tras ella

-Las taris-dijo estirando su brazo para tocar a su amiga, su amiga se quita rápidamente, sale corriendo asía otro lugar, Rin solo la mira y se tropieza con una piedra, asiéndola caer en la gran ventana, ya que los muchachos estaban pasando por ahí. Rompe la ventana, asiéndose cortaduras, y luego cayendo inconsciente, por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer al piso.

[Fin del Flash Back]

-Y es lo único que recuerdo- Dijo Rin rascándose la cabeza.

-Rin, cuando llegue el joven Sesshomaru, le agradeces por todo, gracias a él a un sigues viva-

-Si mami- luego Rin vuelve a jugar

-Tiene una hermosa hija- dijo Jaken

-Si es hermosa la amo demasiado- la azabache solo da una sonrisa

-Disculpa señorita Kagome ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si Jaken-

-¿Quién es el padre de Rin?-

Kagome se sorprende por la pregunta, no se lo esperaba, el cual hace que se ponga triste.

Jaken al mirar que se ponía triste, se sintió culpable, no era su intensión ponerla así

-No es necesario que me respondas- dijo Jaken

-No, no se preocupe- se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que lograron Salir de sus ojos

-Hay que cambiar de tema-

-Sí creo que es lo mejor-

Jaken solo le sonríe, asiendo que la azabache se sienta mejor

-Señor Jaken, tengo una duda ¿Por qué Sesshomaru quiere casarse?-

-Mi jefecito quiere casarse porque…-

-Jaken, yo mismo le contare- fue interrumpido por el peli plata, adentrándose a la cocina con algunos papeles en la mano

Jaken al instante se levanta de la mesa

-Disculpe jefecito-

-Jaken ve al…- lo interrumpió la pequeña Rin que estaba jalando de la manga su saco, Sesshomaru solo voltea haber a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo.

Rin asía señas con su manita diciéndole que se agachara, Sesshomaru solo alza su fina ceja, un poco dudoso se pone de su altura observándola fijamente, Rin le sonríe

-Gracias por todo Joven Sesshomaru- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en su mejilla, Rin desase el abrazo y vuelve a la sala a colorear, el peli plata solo observa cómo se va la pequeña.

Jaken estaba asustado, nadie se atrevía hacer eso ante el gran Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Le dije a Rin, que te agradeciera- dijo sonriente

El ambarino vuelve a ponerse de pie, y vuelve a poner la vista en las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

-Jaken ve al despacho-

-Si- Jaken va rápido al despacho, no quería hacer enojar a su jefecito, dejando solo el ambarino con la azabache.

Sesshomaru solo observa a Kagome pero no le dice nada, la azabache se pone un poco nerviosa.

-etto…- no sabía que decir, se sentía muy nerviosa ante la mirada del peli plata

-Sígueme- dice Sesshomaru, caminando asía el despacho, Kagome solo lo sigue.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Jaken estaba acomodando el escritorio de su jefecito, Sesshomaru solo se sienta y pone los papeles que traía en la mano encima del escritorio, la azabache solo observa sus movimientos.

Jaken al ver que la azabache solo miraba a su jefecito, le dice con la mirada que se siente, la joven solo miro pero lo dudo.

-Siéntate- dice el peli plata

Kagome de inmediato se sentó, estaba un poco nerviosa, se acordó que Jaken le había dicho que él quería hablar de con ella, pero no sabía de qué.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

-Sí, dígame Joven-

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que aceptarías lo que fuera para que yo le donara sangre a tu hija?-

-Sí, si lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, Serás mi esposa-

-Pero, yo no puedo aceptar tal cosa, me niego rotundamente- dijo enojada –Me largo de aquí- se levanta del asiento, y se dirige asía la puerta

-Señorita Kagome ¿pero a donde ira? Recuerde que ya no tiene a donde ir y no tiene trabajo- pregunto Jaken un poco preocupado.

-Ya veré donde Jaken-

-Así que no ¿tienes a donde ir?-

La azabache solo se quedo callada

-Piénsalo, no tienes trabajo, no tienes a donde ir, ¿no querrás arriesgar a tu hija? Ante los peligros de la ciudad-

"Tiene razón ¿a dónde iré? No tengo nada, dinero, hogar, trabajo"

-Si te casas conmigo, no le faltara nada a tu hija-

"¿A mi hija?"

-Pero si te quieres ir, no te detendré-

"Piénsalo Kagome, no lo veas por tu bien, si no por el de tu hija" se decía en su mente

Sesshomaru solo la observaba, ya la tenía en sus manos, solo necesita…

-Está bien, seré tu esposa-

Dio una sonrisa de victoria, ya la tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Kagome decidida

-Solo tienes que firmar este contrato- dijo Sesshomaru, poniéndole enfrente los papeles que él llevaba

-Léalo Señorita- Dijo Jaken

Kagome solo miro asía el peli plata, se miraba tranquilo

-¿Dónde está la pluma?-

-¿No leerás el contrato?- Pregunto Sesshomaru

-No no lo hare, no quiero saber, de los errores que voy a cometer-

-Si es tu decisión- Sesshomaru le pone una pluma a lado del contrato

Kagome agarra la pluma y el contrato, busco donde tenía que firmar, y sin pensarlo dos veces Firmo.

"Solo por ti" pensó Kagome

…

**Bueno, más que nada quería disculparme por haberme tardado mucho, solo que no contaba con la astuta de mi computadora, Se descompuso! D:  
& ya tenía la historia, cuando me entere que la Formatearon, me quería morir, ya que la otra historia era más larga que esta, intente de rescatar lo más importante, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Tenía pensado subir este Fic ayer, solo que no contaba que lo fuera hacer largo, pero lo importante es que ya lo subí…! xD  
Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad & Año Nuevo! :)**

**Dejen sus Reviews…!  
los Leo todos & me da más inspiración de escribir…!**

**Adiós, hasta el otro Capi…**

**Prometo no tardar demasiado! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"Solo por ti" pensó Kagome.

No se arrepentía de nada, si tenía que venderle su alma al mismo diablo para que su hija estuviera bien, lo aria.

Sesshomaru se sentía victorioso, siempre lograba sus cometidos y con ella no iba hacer la excepción.

-perfecta decisión tomaste, ahora lee el contrato-

"¿Qué leyera el contrato?"-¿Por qué lo aria? Tome una decisión y no me arrepiento de nada-

-Lee el contrato- exigió Sesshomaru

-Dije que no lo hare-

- Jaken resúmele a la Joven Higurashi lo que viene en ese contrato- el peli plata se levanta de su asiento y va a una pequeña barra que tenia adentro, saca una copa y se sirve.

-Joven Higurashi, lo que viene en el contrato, el cual usted acaba de firmar, son las siguientes cosas- Jaken hace una pausa –La persona que haiga firmado este contrato, o sea usted, tendrá que acatar lo siguiente, si usted, no respeta este contrato, irá a la cárcel, será encarcelada durante 5 años, sin derecho a fianza. Lo siguiente es esto: se le quitara la patria potestad de su hija, el cual será enviada a un orfanatorio fuera del país, no podrá salir de la ciudad, país o continente sin la autorización de su esposo, y… -

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? Sesshomaru, tú no puedes hacer eso-

-Firmaste el contrato, tendrás que respetar, lo que viene en el, o ya sabes las consecuencias-

-Eres un…-

-Señorita Pero mire la parte buena- interrumpió Jaken –Si usted obedece lo que le acabo de decir, lo más importante, tendrá sus beneficios, los cuales son: Si no tiene estudios los podrá terminar, también trabajar si usted quiere, tendrá su propia cuenta de banco, tendrá una tarjeta sin límite, el mejor carro del año, su hija estará en la mejor escuela del país, tendrá el 10% de la herencia que recibirá, tendrá…-

-Lo que quieres decir es ¿que estaré en una jaula de oro?-

-Bueno…-

-Tómalo como tu quieras - interrumpió Peli plata –Tiene sus lados buenos- dijo dándole un trago a su bebida

-Sí, sus lados buenos- dijo con sarcasmo, el cual al ambarino le molesto.

-Ten una copa para festejar, nuestro futuro matrimonio-

-No quiero, no tomo bebidas alcohólicas-

-¿Recuerdas lo que viene en el contrato?- se volvió a servir

-Lo que me pides es absurdo-

Kagome lo miraba con tanto odio, esa era la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, lo odiaría con todo su ser, cada día le aria la vida imposible, "Yo Kagome Higurashi odiare a este hombre con todo mi alma, lo prometo por mi hija" se hiso esa promesa y la cumpliría, se levanta enojada, agarra la copa que el ambarino le había servido y se lo toma de un trago.

-¿Feliz?- pregunta la azabache dejando la copa en la barra

El ambarino solo la observa y vuelve a tomar.

-Me retiro-

-Descansa ya que tendrás un día muy pesado mañana-

Kagome sale azotando la puerta, dejando a Jaken y Sesshomaru, solos en el despacho.

-Jaken-

-¿Si?-

-Mañana te encargaras de todo-

-Lo que diga jefecito-

-Retírate-

Entonces Jaken sale, dejándolo solo.

-Todo va conforme al plan, solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas- saca su celular, hace una llamada, la termia, definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

…

Jaken al Salir del despacho, fue en busca de la azabache, pero no la encontró, solo estaba la pequeña Rin, dormida en el sillón con el televisor prendido.

Jaken se acerco a la pequeña, la llevaría a su cuarto, cuando se dispone a cargarla, lo interrumpió la azabache.

-Jaken déjala, yo misma la llevare al cuarto- dijo limpiándose la cara, al parecer había llorado.

-Pero Señorita, está muy pesada y tiene la mano lastimada-

Kagome no se había acordado de ese detalle.

- no te preocupes, la despertare ya que la cochinita no sea bañado-

-Rin, bebe, despierta mi amor- decía moviéndola pasivamente

La pequeña solo se levantaba desganada, tallándose los ojos.

-Está bien mama- dijo levantándose y se dirigió a su cuarto para irse a bañar.

-¿Está bien señorita?- pregunto Jaken, ya que la azabache, se miraba triste

-No Jaken, no lo estoy-

-Si lo dice por lo que hiso mi amo…-

-Jaken, no puedo creer que haiga personas tan malas como Sesshomaru, Es un ser detestable-

-Señorita el joven Sesshomaru es una buena persona, solo tiene que tratarlo más-

-¿Tratarlo? Por favor Jaken, yo jamás tratare a una persona que quiere separarme de lo que más amo en esta vida-

"Kagome, si supieras la verdad" pensó Jaken

-Jaken. Buenas noches, ya escuchaste a tu Amo, tengo que descansar-

-Está bien Señorita Buenas noches-

Así Jaken se fue, Kagome estaba aturdida, por lo que había pasado anteriormente, si que había cometido un gran error

- pero ya no hay marcha atrás- cerro su mano en un puño y fue a la habitación donde estaba su pequeña Rin.

[[Al día Siguiente]]

-Mama, mami despierta- decía Rin moviéndola para que despertara

-Un ratito más- se volvió a tapar con las sabanas

-Mami, el señor Jaken ya está aquí la está esperando-

-¿Jaken? ¿Qué Jaken? ¡Demonios! Di le que ya voy-

-Ok-

Entonces Rin sale corriendo a fuera de la habitación para avisarle a Jaken.

Kagome se levanta rápido de la cama, la tiende, y va directito al baño a darse una ducha.

…

-Rin no dijiste ¿Qué ya venía? Ya se tardo 20 minutos-

-Sí, solo que no se qué le pasa a mi mama-

-¿Estas lista?-

-Sí, pero a ¿dónde iremos?- pregunto Rin

-Es una sorpresa-

Rin hiso pucheros al no saber a dónde iban a ir

-Ya, ya estoy lista Jaken ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Kagome un poco cansada ya que había corrido de la habitación de Rin asía la sala

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Jaken

-¿Lista? Lista ¿Para qué?-

-estas lista ¿Sí o no?-

-am sí, creo que si-

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Jaken agarrando su saco y unas llaves.

…

"Ya todo está listo, solo faltan horas, espero que ese inútil de Jaken, lo haga conforme al plan"

Dio la vuelta a su grande silla de piel, para mirar el paisaje, que le brindaba la gran ventana.

Tocan la puerta.

-adelante- dijo el ambarino

-Joven Taisho, solo quería informarle que ya va ha empezar la junta-

-Sakura-

-Si Joven Taisho-

-Cancela todo después de que salga de la junta ¿Entendido?-

-Si Joven Taisho-

-Puedes retirarte-

-gracias- la joven secretaria cerró la puerta de la oficina del ambarino, volviendo a dejarlo solo

…

-Que ricas estuvieron las hamburguesas, que comimos mami, nunca había comido una- decía Rin sobándose la pancita

-Si mi amor, dale gracias al Señor Jaken que nos trajo aquí- decía limpiándole la salsa de tomate que tenía en el rostro.

-Sí, Gracias Señor Jaken-

-Es que la verdad yo…-

-Ve a jugar con los demás niños- lo interrumpió Kagome

-si- así Rin se fue a jugar con los niños que estaban en los juegos

-¿Qué es lo que iba a decir Jaken?-

"¿Le diré que Sesshomaru, me dijo que las trajera aquí? Se mira Feliz no quisiera arruinarle, el día, aunque…" –Nada, no, no nada-

-Ok, se mira tan feliz mi hija- dijo la azabache ya que miraba como su hija se divertía con los demás niños

-Sí, es idéntica a su madre-

-Aria lo que fuera, para que esa sonrisa de felicidad que tiene Rin, nunca se valla de su rostro- hiso una pausa –pero no Jaken, Rin no se parece a mí, si no a su Padre-

-a su ¿Padre? Pero si se parece físicamente a usted señorita-

-Sí, se podrá parecer a mí físicamente, pero emocionalmente es idéntico a él- decía melancólica

-Y ¿Cómo era el padre de Rin?-

-Jaken el padre de Rin era: Carismático, le gustaba ayudar a todas las personas, claro si estaba en sus manos, siempre cuando tenía un problema sonreía, en vez de enojarse o frustrarse, asía que las demás gente se pusiera feliz con cada ocurrencia que tenia, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, lo admiraba mucho Jaken, lo amaba con todo mi ser, por eso a Rin, la amo ya que ella fue un fruto de nuestro amor – recordaba con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo ¿Cuándo se conocieron?-

-¿el padre de Rin y yo? Nosotros nos conocimos desde la secundaria-

-Oh! Y aaa ¿qué edad tuvo a Rin?-

-Desde los 15 años-

-Oh 15 años ya veo, ¡Espere un momento! ¿A los 15 años? ¿Pues qué edad tiene?-

-Tengo 20 años Jaken-

-¡20 años! ¿Porque tuvo a Rin tan pequeña?-

-Los errores que comete uno de joven, pero desde que me entere que estaba embarazada, no me arrepiento de nada, ya que ese fue el ultimo recuerdo que nos dejo su padre-

-¿ultimo recuerdo? ¿Qué paso con él?-

-Le paso es que…-

La interrumpió el llanto de Rin, la azabache de inmediato se levanta de la mesa, en busca de su pequeña, cuando visualiza a su hija va directamente con ella.

-¿Qué paso mi amor? ¿Te caíste?-

-No, lo que paso es que… es que…-

-¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué?-

-Esa niña dijo que era una huérfana, porque… porque dijo que yo no tenía padre… y que él no me quería… y que tu tampoco- dijo señalando a una niña que estaba jugando con los demás niños

-Bebe, tu si tienes papa, y claro que te quiero mucho, no te quiero, te amo, con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olvides ¿ok?-

-Si- dijo Rin calmando su llanto

-Ven iré hablar con esa niña- la jalo de su bracito para ir con la niña que se le había ocurrido decir semejante barbaridad.

-Niña- dijo Kagome tocándole el hombro.

-Si ¿Qué quiere señora?- dijo malcriadamente

-Te pido un favor, podrías dejar de molestar mi hija ¿por favor?-

-¿Hija? ¿Cuál hija?- pregunto la niña masticando un chicle

-Ella- dijo señalando a Rin que estaba escondida atrás de sus piernas

-Aaaaa ya veo la huérfana-

-Por favor, no le digas huérfana-

-Pues yo le digo así a las mocosas que no tienen papa o mama-

-Pues mira niña que no debes de hacer eso- decía ya un poco molesta

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Su?- decía la mama de la niña malcriada

-Nada señora, solo le estaba diciendo a su hija que por favor dejara en paz la mía- le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Su?- pregunto la señora gorda desinteresada

-Lo que pasa mama, que a esta niña que esta atrás de las piernas de la señora, le dije que era una huérfana-

-¿Y porque le dijiste eso?-

-Porque la niña no tiene papa-

-Muy bien hija-

-¿Qué? ¿Esta felicitando a su hija?- pregunto Kagome muy molesta

-Sí, ¿Por qué hay un problema?-

-Si señora, es de muy mala educación hacer eso-

-No señorita, lo que es de muy mala educación, es que gente como tu venga a lugares como estos, y sobre todo que se atreve a dirigirnos la palabra-

Kagome ya estaba llegando a sus límites de paciencia, no soportaría otro insulto por parte de la vieja gorda

-Vámonos mi amor- dijo dando la vuelva para retirarse de ese

-Así es, gentuza como tú no debe de estar en estos lugares, lárgate con tu huérfana-

No, ya había colmado su paciencia, la azabache regreso, y con su mano que tenia yeso, le da un puñetazo en la nariz de la señora, dejándola tirada en el piso, la señora solo se agarraba la nariz del dolor, tenía la nariz fracturada y le empezó a salir un liquido color carmesí.

-Vámonos mi amor-

-Si mami- dijo Rin agarrada de la mano de su joven madre, viendo a la señora que ella golpeo

Salieron del lugar de juegos en busca de Jaken que estaba, tomando su soda.

-Jaken, ya podemos irnos- dijo la azabache rumbo a la salida

-Ah sí, ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Rin?-

-No nada porque preocuparte- decía con una sonrisa victoriosa

Entonces así Jaken se adentro al carro, con Kagome y Rin. Todos iban callados en el transcurso del camino, Kagome iba recordando, lo que había pasado anteriormente. Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver que Jaken, no se dirigía al gran Pent-house de Sesshomaru.

-Jaken ¿A dónde vamos?-

-No le quisiera decir, ya que no le gustaría la idea-

-¿No te gustara decir? "Pero ¿Qué es lo que está tramando Jaken?"-

-Llegamos- dijo Jaken estacionando el auto adentro de un gran edificio

-¿Dónde estamos Jaken?-

-Hasta que este adentro lo sabrá-

-¿Saber qué?-

-No desespere- decían subiendo al elevador

-Mami, tengo miedo-

-No te preocupes bebe, estoy aquí-

Cuando se escucho el timbre del elevador se abrieron las puertas, salieron del elevador, y se dirigieron a si una puerta, Jaken la abre con una tarjeta, los tres se adentran, el lugar estaba vacío.

-Señorita valla a la puerta que esta a fondo- dijo señalándola –hay unas cosas para usted-

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí, para usted, la dejare sola-

- Y ¿Rin?-

-No se preocupe, yo me cuidare de ella-

Jaken salió por la misma puerta que entraron, dejando sola a la azabache en ese lugar. Kagome se dirigió asía donde le había dicho Jaken, entro a la habitación y no había nada en el.

"Pero dijo Jaken que había algo para mí, pero este lugar esta vacio"

Se adentro mas al cuarto, y había un gran armario hecho con puros espejos, había una nota en el, diciendo que abriera el armario.

Un poco dudosa, lo hace y no puedo creer lo que estaba viendo.

…

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien…**

**¡Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo! **

**Como lo había prometido, no demorar.**

**¡Lo subí lo más rápido que puede!**

**Bueno chicas, ¡hasta el otro Fic…!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

No puedo creer lo que estaba viendo…

-Wauuu, pero qué grande es este armario- dijo adentrándose

-Pero, no hay nada- se rasco la cabeza

-tan solo que…- abrió una de las puertas que estaban en el armario, esta vez sí se quedo sorprendida, estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos

-Qué hermoso vestido- saco el vestido, lo observo detenidamente, era de novia, extravagante pero a la vez sencillo.

Había una nota en el que decía que se lo probara.

-¿Probármelo? Para que, este vestido es hermoso si me lo pongo, se opacara su belleza- "Pero… jejeje nadie ve, así que me lo proba veré, no me quedare con las ganas"

La azabache se mete al armario, se quita su ropa, quita el vestido del gancho, y se lo pone cuidadosamente para no ensuciarlo o arruinarlo.

-me queda un poco ajustado- dijo cuando subió el sierre.

Salió de la puerta que estaba adentro del armario y salió del armario para verse en el espejo.

-Definitivamente es hermoso, solo que me queda a justado del busto- se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa, no se percato que alguien la observaba.

-Es hermoso ¿No?- dijo el peli plata recargándose en el marco de la puerta

La azabache se asusto, nunca se imagino que Sesshomaru, estuviera ahí.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Ya estaba aquí antes que tú llegaras-

La azabache estaba incomoda ante la presencia de Sesshomaru

El peli plata al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven se da la vuelta y la observa por el rabillo del ojo

-Date un baño-

"¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué se diera un baño?" -¿Por qué me tengo que bañar?- dijo un poco molesta

-No querrás casarte sucia-

"¿Pero qué?" -¿Casarme?-

-Date prisa, se hará tarde para ir con el juez, faltan solo 3hrs-

-¿3hrs? ¿Tan pronto?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas y muévete-

-Sí, si lo que digas- dijo desinteresada

Sesshomaru estaba molesto con la actitud de la azabache "Que infantil" pensó

-Te esperare a fuera-

"¿Me va a esperar? Sí que es un fastidio"

La azabache fue lo más lento posible a quitarse el vestido, se volvió a poner su ropa, salió del armario y se dispuso a buscar el baño con tanta tranquilidad, cuando al fin lo encontró se adentro en el, vio que era una bañera, espero que se llenara la bañera, mientras eso pasaba se miraba en el espejo.

"Quien diría Kagome… que te casarías hoy, si sabía que me casaría pero no tan pronto, pensé que cuando me casaría iba hacer con él, mi primer amor" pensó en el padre de Rin "Pero me casare con ese ser despreciable, cuanto lo odio"

Se dirigió a la bañare al ver esta que ya estaba lista, se desviste y se adentra a la bañera

"Que es buena persona, ja ¿Estás loco jaken? ¿Sesshomaru una buena persona? Para nada y ¿cómo comprobarlo? Hacerme que firme un contrato y obligarme a casar con él, pero solo pasare este sufrimiento por mi querida Rin"

La interrumpieron de su relajación, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

-¿Si?- pregunto Kagome

-Te dije que te dieras prisa- decía un Sesshomaru muy molesto

-Me podrías dejar en paz, por un momento- decía Kagome también molesta

"Ya verá… nadie se me te con Sesshomaru Taisho" el peli plata se retira

-Parece que ya se fue- dijo sumergiéndose con los ojos cerrados, se quedo así por unos segundos, tuvo que salir por la falta de oxigeno, salió a respirar, pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te dije que te dieras prisa- dijo el peli plata, observándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la azabache se asusto, nunca se imagino que él iba a meterse al baño, se tapaba el busto con sus manos, gracias al vapor que había, le protegía lo demás, estaba roja totalmente, y no le favorecía en mucho que él, la estuviera viendo fijamente, pasaron así por lo menos unos 10 minutos, esa situación enfado a la azabache.

-Te podrás salir del Baño, si te sales, saldré mas rápido-

Sesshomaru solo le alzo la ceja

-Date prisa que no tengo todo tu tiempo-

El ambarino se levanta y al querer salir del baño la azabache lo detiene

-Sesshomaru…-

Solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo

-¿Me puedes dar una toalla? Por favor- decía muy apenada

El peli plata solo se dio la vuelta y se fue del baño

Pasaron otros 10 minutos y Sesshomaru no llegaba

"Creo que no me dará nada, ese es un… ¿Qué le cuesta darme una estúpida toalla?"

-Lo tendré que hacer yo misma-

Se levanto de la bañera, exprimió su cabello, para disminuir el agua, sale de la regadera cuidadosamente para no resbalarse, se dirige a la puerta y cuando la iba abrir, Sesshomaru la abre al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la joven se fuera de paso, gracias a que el peli plata estaba enfrente de ella, Kagome no se pudo caer y ya que por inercia Sesshomaru la agarraba por la cintura.

Kagome no podía creer en la situación que estaba, parecía tomate por lo avergonzada que estaba y más si Sesshomaru no la soltaba.

-Aquí tienes la toalla- dijo Sesshomaru dándosela para que se secara, bueno más bien para que se cubriera.

La azabache agarra la toalla de inmediatamente y se cubre, cuando alza la vista para ver el peli plata, mira que su camiseta estaba mojada, pero lo mojado tenía forma circulares definitivamente que eran por la culpa de sus pechos, pero que situación tan vergonzosa

-Gra… graci…as- estaba muy apenada que no puedo verlo a los ojos

-Te dejo para que te vistas- Sesshomaru se retiro dejándola sola

Sesshomaru no entendía porque se había puesto roja su futura esposa, pasó por el armario que era de espejos y vio esas dos grandes figuras en su camiseta, solo sonrió "Entonces ¿era por esto que se había puesto roja? Que inocente es, La esperare afuera"

Pasaron 20 minutos y no salía la azabache, ya estaba arto, le había dicho que no se tardara, pero era de esperarse de ella,

Enojado Sesshomaru se adentra a la habitación en busca de la azabache y la mira ahí, parada, con el rostro tapado con el flequillo

-¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?- pregunto Sesshomaru molesto

-es que…-

-Si quieres decir, que no quieres casarte conmigo, estas…-

-No es eso- dijo la azabache mirándolo a los ojos con la mano cerrada

No entendía nada el ambarino y la mira con cara de ¿Entonces qué es?

Kagome al mirar el rostro del ambarino solo le sonríe –Es que el sierre no sube- dijo apenada enseñándole el zíper

Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, ¿Era solo por eso que se tardo mucho?, un poco molesto, va con la azabache y se pone enfrente de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?-

-No es obvio – dijo intentando de subir el zíper

-No, no vas a poder yo ya lo intente-

El peli plata ya estaba más arto, ese maldito zíper nada más no subía

-Estas gorda-

-No estoy gorda, solo que… desde un principio me quedaba ajustado del busto-

Ya estaba molesto, un estúpido zíper no iba a poder más que el, entonces enojado toma el zíper y lo sube a la fuerza, lo puedo subir, solo que se quedo con una parte del zíper en la mano.

-Ya lo rompiste- dijo la azabache mirando el objeto en sus manos

-No importa, agarra tus cosas y vámonos-

Kagome recoge su ropa y la pone donde venia el vestido, los dos estaban en el elevador, ninguno dirigía la palabra, salen del edificio, van al carro, el ambarino se pone en el asiento del piloto y la azabache se sienta atrás, Sesshomaru de inmediatamente arranca el carro.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

No respondió su pregunta, solo la miro por el retrovisor

"Creo que está enojado porque lo hice que me ayudara, bueno es lo menos que se merece" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿De qué sonríes?- pregunto el ambarino viéndola por el retrovisor con una ceja alzada

- por nada-

El peli plata volvió a poner su mirada en el camino "Si que está loca"

En todo el camino estuvieron callados, se detuvieron en un lugar, el ambarino baja del auto y abre una de las puertas de atrás indicando que se bajara

El peli plata agarra la mano de la azabache, haciendo que ella se incomodara y se adentran en una…

-¿Estética?- pregunto Kagome

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?- pregunto la estilista coqueteándole a Sesshomaru

-Quiero que la arregles- dijo señalándole a la azabache

-Está bien, venga por aquí- dijo la estilista celosa, sentándola en una de las típicas sillas que hay.

-Y ¿Entonces qué quieres que te haga?-

- quiero que… jeje am…-

La estilista solo la miraba por el espejo que estaba enfrente, voltea a ver al ambarino que se había sentado en el sillón de piel, el ambarino al ver a la estilista, se levanta y le dice algo al oído, la estilista solo le sonríe y le giñe un ojo.

-Te vamos a dejar hermosa- dijo ella agarrando un peine

-La dejo en tus manos- dijo Sesshomaru hiendo se de la estética

Paso una hora y Kagome ya estaba lista

-¿Lista para verte en el espejo?-

-Creo que si-

La estilista le da vuelta a la silla para que se mirara en el espejo

-Wau, en verdad ¿Esa soy yo?-

-Sí, no batalle, ya que eres muy hermosa-

-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa a la estilista

-Nada más deja que te mire él y se quedara con la boca abierta, muchacha estas irreconocible-

-No es para tanto-

-Levántate y date una vuelta que quiero verte- dijo la estilista la agarro de la mano, la levanto y le da una vuelva

Cuando la azabache término de dar la vuelta, se escucha que abren la puerta, era Sesshomaru, con un café en la mano ya con su traje para la boda y con su cabello agarrado en un cola da caballo

-Joven ya esta lista ¿Qué le parece?-

Sesshomaru voltea a ver a Kagome

-Está bien-

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien? Esta fabulosa- dijo la estilista emocionada

-Es lo menos que tenias que hacer, para eso te voy a pagar- dijo el ambarino dándole el dinero a la estilista y retirándose

-No te preocupes y gracias- dijo a la azabache

-No hay de que muchacha esto es a lo que me dedico-

-No me digas muchacha, me llamo Kagome y ¿tu?-

-Me llamo Sango-

-Bueno mucho gusto sango, nos vemos luego-

-sí, nos vemos luego - dijo despidiéndose

-Espero que sean Felices-

-¿ha? Si felices, gracias-se retira la azabache

"¿Kagome? Se me hace familiar, la he visto en un lugar pero ¿Donde?" se pregunto Sango.

Al dejar la estética Kagome lo busca con la vista, Sesshomaru solo alza la mano para que la visualizara, la azabache a mirar la mano va directo al auto y se sube, Sesshomaru solo espero que la azabache cerrara la puerta y arranco, como anteriormente estaban en silencio, la azabache estaba un poco incomoda, decide platicar con él.

-Disculpa Sesshomaru, ¿Puedes encender el radio?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-No-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

El ambarino la mira por el retrovisor –Por estar atrás- dijo serio

"¿Qué? ¿Era enserio? ¿Solo por estar atrás?" –Y Si voy a enfrente, ¿Prenderas el radio?- le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

"O sea ¿Tal vez?, en fin, quiero escuchar música" Kagome espero a que Sesshomaru, se detuviera en un semáforo, el cual fue pronto, aprovecho la oportunidad y se pasa al asiento de enfrente, se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, da un suspiro y sonríe, se acomoda un poco el vestido, cuando termina de hacer el desorden en el auto de Sesshomaru, siente una mirada penetrante, pero de quien más iba hacer si no de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta mirando al peli plata

-Te pasaste en frente ¿Por qué?-

-Es que pensé, que si me pasaba enfrente tal vez, prenderías el radio-

Sesshomaru alzo su fina ceja

-El semáforo esta en verde- dijo la azabache señalando el semáforo

Sesshomaru solo quita el pie del freno y acelera, pasaron todo el camino y ninguno de los dos dirigía una palabra, Sesshomaru disimuladamente voltea haber a la azabache, esta estaba entretenida mirando a los carros y cada edificio de la ciudad.

-¿No querías encender el radio?- pregunta Sesshomaru

-¿eh? ¿Puedo?-

Sesshomaru solo asiente con la cabeza, cuando Kagome encendió el radio, Sesshomaru apaga el auto.

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta la azabache molesta.

-Llegamos- dijo bajando del auto

-Tan rápido- Kagome igual se baja del auto y observa el gran edificio, a lo lejos mira la figura de su hija, y corre asía ella.

-Mami- dijo la pequeña Rin abrazando a su madre

-Bebe, pero que hermosa te vez- decía la azabache observando su hija que llevaba un hermoso vestido de color anaranjado claro y con encajes de color verde y con el cabello suelto en bucles.

-Esta bonito el vestido ¿Verdad mama?-

-Sí pero ¿Quién te lo compro?-

-El señor Jaken-

-¿El Señor Jaken?-

-No señorita, yo solo obedecí órdenes del amo Sesshomaru-

-Sesshomaru ¿Tú le compraste el vestido a Rin?-

El mencionado volteo a ver con su rostro inexpresivo –Es tarde- dijo Sesshomaru, subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando todos iban a subir las escaleras, Rin agarra la mano de su joven madre

-Mami-

-¿Si?- pregunto la azabache

-¿Por qué tiene los zapatos del trabajo? No se le miran bien, con el hermoso vestido que trae-

-¿Zapatos?- volteo haber sus pies era cierto se le habían olvidado que los traía puestos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-Es que traigo los zapatos de mi antiguo trabajo-

-¿Qué con ellos?- pregunto mirando sus pies

-Que no se le mira bien con el vestido que trae Señor Sesshomaru- Respondió Rin la pregunta por su madre

-Jaken-

-¿Si amo?-

-Compra unos zapatos adecuados-

-Pero amo, si lo hago llegaran tarde –

-¿Por qué sigues a un aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru dándole una mirada fulminante

-¿Eh? Voy amito- Jaken salió corriendo lo más rápido en busca de los mentados zapatos

-Esperaremos a Jaken adentro- dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a subir las escaleras.

Madre e hija asintieron con la cabeza, y se adentraron al gran edificio.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Jaken nada mas no llegaba, Sesshomaru asía algunas llamadas, Kagome y Rin jugaban.

-Ya llegue señorita Kagome, aquí tiene- dijo dándole una caja de zapatos

Kagome recibió la caja y la abrió, adentro habían unas hermosas zapatillas de aguja color blanco

-Son hermosas, pero Jaken-

-Si señorita-

-Creo que están muy grandes, no son de mi talla- decía con una sonrisa, Jaken solo agacho la cabeza decepcionado.

-Póntelas - decía el peli plata, guardando su celular en su bolsillo

-Pero no me quedan- dijo la azabache

-Si no te los has puesto ¿cómo sabes que no te quedan?-

-Es que…-

-No repetiré dos veces, apresúrate que ya es hora-

La azabache un poco molesta de la insistencia del ambarino, se pone las zapatillas

-Me quedan exactas señor Jaken- dijo sonriente para que se alegrara, el cual lo logro

Se levanta y da un paso, por lo alto de la zapatilla hace que pierda el equilibrio, el ambarino solo la agarra de la cintura para evitar una caída segura.

-Gracias- dijo la azabache un poco apenada

El ambarino se acerca a su rostro y le dice en el oído –aparte de gorda, tienes unos pies muy grandes- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

La azabache se molesto por el comentario, se desase del agarre del peli plata y lo mira furiosa, le diría sus verdades.

-Eres un…-

-¿Taisho y Higurashi?- pregunto un señor de edad avanzada con un cuaderno en sus manos

-Somos nosotros- dijo el ambarino alzando su mano

-Síganme por aquí-

-¿Vamos?- decía el ambarino extendiendo su mano

"Por si quiera es un caballero" pensó Kagome

La azabache solo sonrió de lado con un poco de desagrado –Vamos- dijo agarrando la mano extendida de Sesshomaru

Los dos se dirigieron donde fue el señor de edad avanzada, acompañados por Jaken y la pequeña Rin, antes de entrar Sesshomaru se detiene

-Disculpa ¿algo me ibas a decir antes que nos interrumpiera el señor?- pregunto Sesshomaru

"Huy es un descarado" –No, nada importante-

-Bien, entonces hay que entrar- dijo serio

"¿Sera cierto? ¿Qué estoy gorda? A lo mejor tiene razón, no me he cuidado desde que tuve a Rin"

-Señorita Higurashi les estoy haciendo una pregunta- dijo el Señor de avanzada edad

-¿eh? ¿Cuál pregunta?-

-Que ¿Si esta lista?-

-¿Lista?-

-Sí, sí lo está- interrumpió Sesshomaru

-Entonces comencemos-

-Está atenta a todo- dijo Sesshomaru en el oído de la azabache

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza

Así el juez comenzó la ceremonia, la azabache y el ambarino estaban atentos a todo lo que decía, el juez les dijo que pasaran los testigos a firmar, pasaron y firmaron, ahora el turno de los dos, primero firmo Sesshomaru, al terminar de firmar le da la pluma la azabache, que lo agarra un poco dudosa, sabía que si firmaba es papel, comenzaría su infierno.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Sesshomaru

-Es que…-

-¿Recuerdas el contrato?- le pregunto en el oído

La azabache voltea a ver a su pequeña Rin, estaba seria, pero ¿Feliz?

"¿Recuerdas el contrato?" pensó en las palabras que le había dicho el peli plata

-No no pasa nada- mintió Kagome, agarro la pluma y firma el contrato

-Bien ahora puedes besar a la novia-

-¿Besar a la novia?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Jaken

-Si es para Sellar su compromiso-

-¿Pero no es necesario? ¿Verdad?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Es algo tradicional, pero si no quieren no es necesario- dijo el juez

-Vamos amor, es un simple beso, hay que sellar nuestro amor eterno- dijo Sesshomaru viendo a la azabache

"¿Amor? ¿Beso? ¿Amor eterno? ¿Es el mismo Sesshomaru de hace unos momentos?"-Ettooo- estaba un poco dudosa

-No seas tímida- Sesshomaru agarra el rostro de su esposa y la besa, dando un beso cálido a sus labios, como Kagome, Jaken y Rin, se sorprendieron.

Sesshomaru separa sus labios con los de la joven, estaba roja totalmente.

-Bueno ahora son marido y mujer- dijo el juez feliz

"¿Marido y mujer?" se hiso esa pregunta mental mente

-Es hora de irnos esposa mía- el ambarino la agarra de la cintura y se dirigen a la salida

-Que sean muy felices- dijo el juez

-Jaken-

-Si amo- sabía lo que tenía que hacer Jaken, encargarse del acta de matrimonio y de Rin.

Los dos al salir del edificio, Sesshomaru suelta de inmediatamente a la azabache

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto la azabache

-Sube al auto- dijo el ambarino, la azabache abrió la puerta de atrás.

-¿Ha donde crees que vas? Tu iras enfrente-

-¿Enfrente? Pero…-

-Yo que me acuerde Querías escuchar el radio ¿No es así?-

-¿Ah? Si- Kagome no se había acordado de lo que paso anteriormente antes de su casarse, cierra la puerta de atrás, abre la de enfrente y se adentra al auto, el peli plata también lo hace, enciende el auto y arranca, la azabache enciende el radio y cambia de estación en estación, sin encontrar nada, lo vuelve a pagar, y mira asía el exterior del auto, ya era un poco tarde.

Estaba analizando lo que sucedió en su ¨Boda¨, no se lo podía creer ¡Sesshomaru la había besado!, pero el beso no significo nada, era parte de la mentira.

La azabache mira al ambarino se miraba cerio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Sesshomaru al ver que la azabache la observaba

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, Eres muy cerio-

-…-

La azabache solo suspiro, ya que otra vez había silencio, volvió a poner su vista al paisaje de la ciudad, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto ella

-Baja-

"¿Qué baje?" -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Ya que entremos lo sabrás-

Los dos bajaron y otra vez estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella, ahora no sabía que tenía planeado el peli plata, los dos se adentraron, Sesshomaru se dirige con la recepcionista, ella le señala un lugar, el ambarino voltea haber a la azabache indicando que lo siguiera, los dos van a un pasillo y se detienen en una gran puerta, Sesshomaru la toca, la persona de adentro dice que pasen, los dos obedecen, el señor indica que tomen asiento, Sesshomaru y el Señor misterioso hablan, puso atención en la conversación de los dos, se percato de que estaban hablando, era algo así de poner el apellido de él a su hija, registrarla como su padre, seguían hablando, el señor entrega un papel el cual ellos dos tenían que firmar, Sesshomaru toma aquel papel y comienza a leer, cuando termina de leer firma el papel y se lo pone enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la azabache

-Tú solo fírmalo-

-Pero ¿Qué dice?-

-Que solo lo firmes- dijo muy serio Sesshomaru

Kagome busca el lugar donde tiene que firmar y lo hace, el ambarino vuelve entregar ese papel aquel señor, el señor los felicita y le entrega un folder a Sesshomaru, el peli plata se despide, Kagome también lo hace, luego los dos salen de aquella oficina, la recepcionista se despide de Sesshomaru, pero él no dijo nada solo siguió con su andar, Kagome si se despide de la recepcionista, el cual ella asiente respetuosamente, sale del edificio, se dirige al auto del peli plata , sube y el arranca, en todo el camino el no dijo nada, tampoco ella.

La azabache un poco curiosa agarra el folder que aquel señor misterioso les dio, lo abre, mira ahí el nombre de su hija con el apellido de él y el de ella, cerro el folder y lo volvió a poner donde estaba, da un suspiro y voltea haber el atardecer, estaba muy concentrada hasta que un ruido la agarro de sorpresa, era su estomago exigiendo comida.

-Tienes hambre, ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?- pregunto Sesshomaru, al escuchar aquel ruido proveniente del estomago de Kagome.

-Ettooo, lo que sea- dijo un poco apenada

-Comida china ¿Te parece?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, ¿por qué no?, ya tengo tiempo que no como comida china-

-Comida china será- dijo el peli plata

Sesshomaru encendió el GPS del auto, busco el restaurante más cercano, siguió el camino que le indicaba, llagaron en menos de 20 minutos, estaciona el carro.

Sesshomaru se baja del auto -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto antes de cerrar la puerta

-No, te espero aquí- dijo sonriente

Cierra la puerta y se adentra al restaurante

"Tal vez tenga razón Jaken, no están mala persona como parece, ¿En que estas pensando Kagome? Recuerda tu venganza, recuérdala. Pero tengo que admitir que se está comportando adecuadamente"

La azabache voltea a fuera y miro la figura del ambarino, traía dos bolsas, se va acercando al auto y abre la puerta de ella.

-Sostenlas- dijo dándole las dos bolsas

-Ok- agarro las dos bolsas, el peli plata vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se dirige a la suya, la abre, se mete, enciende el auto, sale del cajón y acelera.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Kagome

-A mi departamento, la pequeña debe de estar esperándote-

"cierto no me acordaba de mi pequeña desde que Salí de aquel lugar no la he visto"

-Ten el teléfono, a vísale que ya vas en camino- dijo dándole su teléfono

La azabache lo agarra y lo observa, en su vida había usado un teléfono touch, en primero ¿Cómo se encendía esa cosa?

El ambarino la mira y sonríe disimuladamente –Llegamos-

-¿Eh?-

-Que ya estamos en mi departamento-

"Wau, este hombre sí que es rápido"

Los dos se bajaron y se adentraron al departamento suben al elevador, Kagome aplasta el botón del Pent-house, se cierran las puerta y el elevador comienza a subir, se escucha el timbre del elevador, indica que ya estaban en el último piso, se abren las puertas y salen del elevador, Sesshomaru le da una bolsa a Kagome así para poder sacar la tarjeta y abrir la puerta, cuando se abrió, sale corriendo un pequeña Rin, para recibir a su madre.

-Mami- dijo abrazándola -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fuimos por comida china- enseñándole las bolsas

-Comida china ¡Genial!- dijo saltando

-Ve a lavarte las manos y te esperamos en la mesa-

-Si- Rin fue corriendo al baño para lavarse las manos

Kagome fue a la cocina acompañada del ambarino, saco unos platos y sirvió, llego Rin y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesta a comer.

-Rin espera, hay que esperar que Sesshomaru y el Señor Jaken se sienten-

-Está bien-

-Jaken puedes retirarte- dijo Sesshomaru

-Si lo que diga amito bonito-

-Espere Jaken ¿No va a comer?- pregunto la azabache

-No Señorita-

-Señora Jaken- corrigió Sesshomaru

-Disculpe Señora –

-Pero ya serví su plato-

-No es necesario-

-Sí, sí lo es, espera un momento-

Kagome se adentro a la cocina y salió con una bolsa con comida

-Tenga, por si quiera llévese esto-

-No creo que…-

-Acéptalo y retírate- intervino Sesshomaru

-Lo que diga amito, Gracias Señora Kagome- Jaken agarra la comida y se despide de Rin, Kagome y de su jefecito y se retira

Ahora solo estaban los tres, comiendo silenciosamente, hasta que no faltara la curiosa Rin con sus preguntas

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo asintió.

-¿Usted es el esposo de mi mama?-

-Rin, deja comer a Sesshomaru-

-Déjala, la niña quiere una respuesta, si soy el esposo de tu mama-

-Ya veo, significa ¿Qué usted será mi papa?-

Kagome sentía que se moría, y volvió hablar Sesshomaru

-Seré tu padre si tú quieres que lo sea-

-¿Puedo decirle padre?- pregunto directamente

Kagome había quedado blanca por la pregunta de su hija

-Puedes decirme, como tú lo desees-

La azabache se sorprendió no esperaba esa respuesta

- Desde hoy, le diré padre- dijo feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Entonces, seré tu padre- siguió comiendo, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie

-Mami ya termine-

La joven madre estaba estupefacta, ¿Esa era Sesshomaru?, si se lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído.

-Mami que ya termine-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Entonces ve a lavarte los dientes y ve a dormir-

-Ok- dejo su plato en el zinc y fue a obedecer a su madre.

Kagome observaba a Sesshomaru, no se lo podía creer.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Sesshomaru dejando de comer y la miro fijamente

-Es que, nunca pensé, que tu…-

-Si lo dices por lo que acaba de pasar, Soy el padre de Rin, lo hicimos oficial, cuando firmamos ese papel-

"Bueno eso era cierto"-Si pero nunca, pensé que te lo tomaras enserio-

Sesshomaru se levanto de la mesa –Yo todo lo tomo enserio- agarro el plato y lo dejo en el zinc.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto el ambarino

-Sí, ya termine- se levanto de la mesa y también puso el plato en el zinc

Sesshomaru abre la llave y se sube las mangas de su camiseta

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?- pregunto la azabache

-Muy obvio no ¿crees?-

-Te ayudare-

El peli plata lavaba los platos y Kagome los secaba, luego limpian la mesa y tiran las cajas donde venia la comida

-Hemos terminado- dijo Kagome feliz

El peli plata solo se seca bien las manos, y se retira de la cocina, pero antes de irse le tenía que dicerle algo a la azabache.

-Te espero en nuestra habitación- terminando de decir eso se retiro

"¿Qué en su habitación? ¿Significa que? ¿Dormirían juntos?"

….

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo,

Como podrán darse cuenta este capítulo es más largo,

Disculpen la tardanza, solo que se había ido completamente de mi la inspiración! D:

Enserio batalle mucho en hacerlo!  
Gracias ah:

Oka595

Anika-san

Guest

L0vuuu 15

Sayuri1707

Orkidea16

Miss smiled

Seishime Haruno

Sasunaka doki

Damalunaely

Luna31

& paovampire

Gracias chicas, por leer mi Fic, se los agradezco por leer cada una de mis ocurrencias, les digo que desde aquí comenzara lo interesante

Que pasara entre Sessh&Kag?  
bueno la sabrán hasta el otro Capi…

Dejen sus Reviews, con ideas, para la historia, tomare en cuenta cada una de ellas,  
las quiero mucho, ¡cuidanse!

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7 parte 1

-Te espero en nuestra habitación- terminando de decir eso se retiro

"¿Qué en su habitación? ¿Significa que? ¿Dormirían juntos?"

Capitulo 7  
Parte 1

"_Oh por Kami. ¿Qué voy hacer?" _Un poco desidiosa va a la habitación del ambarino, estaba la puerta cerrada, tenía la intención de tocarla, pero… si ya vivía ahí, así que no sería necesario, se mete si tocar, al entrar se sorprende, esa habitación era enorme, mucho más grande que en la habitación donde dormía Rin, de inmediatamente la azabache busca al ambarino con la vista, este estaba sentado con su computadora portátil._  
— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas parada ahí en medio?—_  
—_Es que esta habitación es mucho más grande que en la que esta Rin— _  
—_Sí lo es, me imagino que querrás cambiarte— el ambarino se levanta, va al armario y saca una camiseta de él y un pantalón para dormir –Toma esto—._  
—_Gracias— toma la ropa de Sesshomaru.  
El ambarino continúo en su computadora y observa que la azabache seguía aun parada sin hacer nada._ — _¿Ahora qué es lo que pasa?—_  
—_Es que, me quiero dar una baño—_  
_—El baño está en la puerta de la esquina—_  
—_Gracias—.La azabache va asía el baño y se adentra, se empieza a desvestir y se mete en la regadera, comienza a remojar su cuerpo, busca el shampoo de Sesshomaru, se lo pone en el cabello y comienza a tallar todo su cuerpo._ —_Huele bien este Shampoo— comienza a retirar todo el jabón de su cuerpo sin dejar nada de él._  
_ Pensó en que si se tardaría, a lo mejor Sesshomaru se dormiría y no tenía que decirle nada, cerro la llave, y gracias a Kami que había una toallas adentro o sino… se puso roja al recordar que había pasado en el día, en aquel lugar que no conocía, así se pone las dos toallas, se seca en todo el cuerpo, y se pone la ropa que le dio el ambarino. Se da cuenta que le queda flojo por todos lados, se quita la toalla del cabello, busca un cepillo para peinarse, encuentra uno, era de Sesshomaru obviamente y se cepilla con él, espera que se seque su cabello, desde el espejo visualiza que había una secadora atrás de ella, la toma, la enciende y comienza a secar su cabello, al terminar, toma su cabello, y se hace una tenía un duda ¿Con que se cepillaría los dientes?, comienza a buscar por todo el baño, un cepillo dental, encuentra un paquete saca uno, agarra la pasta y comienza a cepillarse, al terminar se enjuaga la boca y se seca, como ya termino todo su aseo, ¿ahora qué aria?Tenía que ganar tiempo, así se sienta en la taza de baño, a esperar a que según ella Sesshomaru durmiera, paso 1 hora y el sueño le estaba ganando, decide salir. Cuando sale del baño lo primero que hace es buscar al ambarino, en la cama había un bulto, significaba que estaba dormido, así que con cuidado comienza a caminar para con la cama para dormirse, quita cuidadosamente las sabanas se adentra y se tapa, se sentía victoriosa, esa noche no hablaría con Sesshomaru._  
—_Tardaste mucho— dijo una voz ultratumba._  
_La azabache se asusto pensó que el peli plata estaría dormido. —Este, yo… pensé que estabas dormido—_  
—_Como podrás ver aun sigo despierto, ¿Por qué tardaste?—_  
—_Porque, am…— Kagome analizo la pregunta del peli plata y llego a una conclusión — ¿Me estabas esperando?—_  
—_Si te estaba esperando— respondió inmediatamente Sesshomaru_  
"Me estaba esperando .Esto solo significa que…" _pensó. _— _¿Me estabas esperando? Para… tú ya sabes—_  
— _¿Qué es lo que se?—_  
—_Que tu y yo… bueno… ¿cómo te lo digo?... que—_  
— _¿Te estaba esperando para tener intimidad? ¿Es lo que quieres decir?-_  
—_Si eso— estaba roja. Lo buena que la oscuridad de la noche ayudaba para que no se le notara._  
—_No tengo pensado hacer tal cosa. Así que despreocúpate. Tú solo me cumplirás como esposa ante la sociedad y aquí solo somos completamente desconocidos. Soy un caballero y te respetare. Acabo tu para mí solo eres una ficha para mi jugada— menciono cortante. Le da la espalda dispuesto a dormir._  
_Dejo a la azabache sin comentarios. Kagome también le da la espalda para poder dormir.

* * *

—Mama Despierta— decía Rin arriba de su madre para que se despertara  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rin?— pregunto una azabache asustada por el modo que la despertó  
—Despierta tienes que comer. A parte se nos ara tarde por tu culpa—  
— ¿Comer? ¿Quién hiso la comida? ¿Sesshomaru?—  
—No el señor Jaken. Mi papá no está en casa. Me dijo el señor Jaken que él fue a trabajar. Rápido que la comida se enfriara— y con eso se retiro la pequeña Rin.  
_"¿Así que se fue a trabajar? Al parecer él es muy trabajador. Era de esperarse es un empresario"—_pensaba mientras tendía la cama._ "¿Qué habrá querido decir Rin? ¿Tarde para qué?" _termina de tender la cama y se dirige al comedor donde la esperaba Rin y Jaken.  
Al llegar mira las dos figuras uno estaba sentado en la mesa era la pequeña Rin y otro parado ese era Jaken. Su pequeña hija no la había esperado para comer ya que ella ya había comenzado.  
—Buenos Días señora Kagome. Siéntese y disfrute de la comida— decía Jaken jalando la silla para que ella se sentara. Está confundida se sienta y se dispone a comer. Cuando terminaron Jaken cordialmente recogió los platos y los lavo. Kagome seguía confundida y mas con la aptitud de Jaken. De un día a otro había cambiado totalmente que era eso de ¿Señora Kagome? Observo que Jaken fue a la sala y regresaba con un bolso en manos.  
—Señora Kagome. Aquí tiene un poco de ropa para que se aliste vamos a salir— dijo entregándole esa bolsa.  
—Gracias Jaken. ¿Por qué me dices señora? Me siento vieja solo llámame por mi nombre—  
—Disculpe no puedo hacer eso. Ya es esposa de mi amo Sesshomaru—  
—Pero todo es una farsa. No me llames así. Mira para que no tengas problemas con Sesshomaru _mi esposo_, cuando el este presente dirígete a mí como señora Kagome y cuando no solo llámame Kagome y si no me haces caso tendré muy serios problemas con usted—  
—Ya que me lo pone de ese modo. Ahora alístese que saldremos—  
— ¿A dónde si se puede saber?—  
—Cuando este lista se lo diré—  
Pasaron veinte minutos y Kagome ya estaba lista para salir. —Ahora que estoy lista dime ¿A dónde vamos a ir?— pregunto  
—Vamos a ir al centro comercial para que compre ropa para usted y Rin— respondió  
— ¿Al centro comercial? ¿Y cómo no tengo dinero?—  
—Sobre eso— le entrego un folder —Ábralo. Antes de ir se me dijo el amo Sesshomaru que se lo entregara—  
_"¿Sesshomaru?"_ toma el folder con sus dos manos y enfrente de Jaken lo abre en el encuentra un sobre, un celular y una caja. — ¿Y estas cosas?—  
—Si no lo recuerda son las cosas que se le entregarían. Se menciono esto en el contrato —  
— ¡Oh! El contrato. ¿Este sobre y la cajita?—  
—No sé que contengan ábralos y así se quitara de las dudas—  
—Si mami abre la cajita yo también quiero saber qué es lo que tiene— dijo Rin entrando la conversación de Jaken y su mamá.  
—Bueno ya que ustedes dos me lo piden— Kagome comienza abrir la cajita y saco lo que contenía. —Claro el anillo de compromiso— dijo mostrándoselos  
—Póntelo mami—  
—Póngaselo Señorita, acabo que para eso se lo entrego mi amito—  
—En fin, estoy casada con el, así que tengo que traer esta cosa— se pone el anillo —Ahora quiero saber que contiene este sobre — la abre y saca una tarjeta — ¿Esta tarjeta?—  
—Kagome al parecer no recuerda nada del contrato—  
—Así la tarjeta— dijo desinteresada  
—Señorita hay que irnos. Afuera le tengo una sorpresa— decía Jaken jalándola de su mano buena. Los tres salieron del apartamento del ambarino ya afuera;  
— ¿De qué sorpresa hablabas?— pregunto Kagome  
—De esto— saca de su bolsillo unas llaves de auto. Aplasta un botón para que la alarma del carro sonara. Kagome de inmediatamente visualizo un gran auto enfrente suyo.  
—Bueno aquí está el auto— dijo abriendo la puerta y de inmediato entro Rin.  
—Es muy hermoso mamá— decía Rin desde adentro del auto  
—Si que lo es— _"Paso mis expectativas. De verdad que es hermoso este auto. Admitiré tiene un buen gusto"_ pensó Kagome. —Jaken, solo que hay un problema. No se manejar—  
—Si Jaken. Mi mamá no sabe manejar ya que siempre nos hemos movido en autobuses—  
—Que gran problema— suspiro —Mientras lo manejare yo. Luego me tomare la libertad de enseñarle — dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Si al parecer usted lo estrenara. Y gracias Jaken por hacer esto— dijo igual con una sonrisa —Hay que dejarnos de charlas y dirijámonos al centro comercial—.  
Jaken enciende el motor y arranca el carro. Ahora los tres inmediatamente se dirigían al centro comercial. La azabache venia seria en todo el camino, eso incomodo a Jaken.  
— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kagome?— pregunto  
—Bueno es que… quería decirle si por favor me lleva al hospital. Hoy en la mañana amanecí con un poco de dolor y quisiera que me revisen para ver si no es algo grave—  
— ¿Por qué no me dijo eso desde un principio?—  
—Lo siento— se disculpo agachando la cabeza —No quería preocuparlos— menciono  
Jaken de inmediatamente cambio de rumbo. Lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos del hospital. A lo lejos visualiza el gran edificio blanco y se estaciona.  
—Llegamos. La acompañare— dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.  
—No—comento rápido —no se preocupe. Yo puedo ir sola. Usted y Rin vallan adelantándose. Luego yo les alcanzo. No es nada grave solo me revisaran será rápido— se lo dijo con una sonrisa para convencerlo —Cuando lleguen le compra por favor un helado a Rin así quedara entretenida. No se preocupe ya con eso no le dará molestias ¿Verdad Rin?—  
—Si no las daré— respondió rápido Rin emocionada  
—Esta bien. Solo por esta vez la dejare ir sola. Cuando le hagan la consulta rápido y salga me habla inmediatamente ¿entendido?—  
—Si Jaken. Yo que usted me doy prisa antes que Rin le comience a molestar—  
Así la azabache comienza a despedirse con su mano sana al ver como se alejaba el auto con Jaken y Rin. Al estar sola se adentra al hospital para hablar con la recepcionista; —Buenos días señorita ¿Me podrían atender?—  
—Buenos días. Si pero tendrá que esperar un poco ya que el doctor está un poco ocupado ¿No hay problema?—  
—En absoluto lo esperare. Gracias—  
—Entonces por favor deme sus datos y tome asiento para la espera—  
Kagome le da sus datos y como lo menciono la recepcionista fue a tomar asiento para esperar su turno. _"Esperare aquí, hasta que… tengo ganas de ir al baño. Que mal momento tendré que ir" _se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse al baño, y descuidadamente tropieza con alguien. —Disculpa venia distraída— se disculpo inmediatamente para no tener ningún problema.  
—No la culpa es mía. No me fije por donde caminaba. ¿Kagome?— pregunto confundido.  
La mencionada levanta su rostro — ¿Koga?— pregunto igual de confundida  
—Discúlpame de verdad. Es que tenía un poco de prisa y choque contigo. Espero no tener problemas con su esposo—  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Esto? No es nada— se quita el anillo y lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón  
—Ahora Kagome cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—  
—Es que vine para que vieran mi muñeca- dijo señalando su muñeca mala  
— ¿Tu muñeca? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— preguntaba observándola  
—Hoy desperté con dolor—  
— ¿Dolor? Es un poco extraño ¿Has estado tomando el medicamento que te recete?—  
—Si. El problema es que no me he cuidado la he tenido en bastante movimiento—  
—A lo mejor es eso. Acompáñame a mi consultorio para revisarte—  
—Este si… solo que… tengo que ir a un lugar— dijo apenada  
—Está bien, así tengo tiempo de entregar estos estudios y nos vemos en mi consultorio—  
—Vale—  
Los dos se pierden en los grandes pasillos del hospital. Kagome llega directamente al baño, hace sus necesidades, baja la palanca del baño y luego lava su mano sana. _"Kagome estas toda desarreglada, era de esperarse que miraría Koga, eres un tonta como se te puedo haber olvidado, tengo que arreglarme lo mas que pueda"_ suelta su cabello y a cómo puede se lo arregla, le da una sonrisa al espejo y sale del baño. Ya afuera la azabache se dirige al consultorio de Koga. Lo visualiza y toca la puerta, al no escuchar a alguien se adentra como se lo esperaba, aun no llegaba. Se sienta en la silla, se comenzó aburrir, se levanta y comienza a ver todos sus diplomas. Había un objeto en una vitrina que llamo su atención. Era un objeto con la figura humano y se miraban los órganos internos, la curiosidad le gano y toca el objeto, por arte de magia se esparció por todo el consultorio, la azabache un poco asustada comienza a recogerlos y empieza acomodar, cuando ella termina escucha que abren la puerta.  
—Disculpa Kagome por acerté esperar, solo que…— Cuando Koga entra, Kagome estaba en el piso intentando de poner en su lugar todas las figuritas —Kagome ¿Por qué estas en el piso?—  
—Etto…  
—Déjame ayudarte— Koga va asía la azabache. La observa y le extiende la mano, Kagome de inmediato con su mano sana la toma para levantarse.  
—Este… yo… Koga Discúlpame—  
— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— pregunto confundido  
—Es que yo… rompí esto— con su mano sana y la otra enyesada le enseña lo que anteriormente según ella había roto  
—Ja, ja, ja Kagome ¿Por esto te disculpas?—  
—Sí, disculpa por haberlo roto—  
—Kagome, tú no has roto nada—  
— ¿Pero?—  
—No te preocupes así es—Toma las piezas y las empieza acomodar a como antes estaba. — ¿Lo ves?—  
—O sea que… oh, así es. Ja, ja, ja—  
—Si así es. Bueno a lo que viniste. Enséñame esa mano — Koga la toma y con unas tijeras corta el yeso y la observa detenidamente. —Efectivamente Kagome. Puedo ver aquí que no te has cuidado en lo más mínimo. La muñeca aun sigue hinchada ¿Qué es lo que ha paso?—  
—Veras eh tenido algunos problemas y una que es madre soltera esta en movimiento. Ja, ja, ja— con su mano sana se rasca la cabeza.  
—Eso está muy mal— la regaño  
—Lo sé—  
—Con regaños tu muñeca no sanara. Ahora ven— la toma de la mano. Le pone unas gasas y venda —Te pondré ahora una venda. Ya que con el yeso me imagino que debe de ser una molestia para ti. Al cabo que no está grave, solo fue una dislocación no una fractura— dijo de terminar de vendar  
— ¿No era una fractura? ¿Entonces porque me dijo que…—  
—Porque no se iba a cuidar solo con la venda, así que para que no fuera nada grave se lo ensayé para que sanara más rápido pero al parecer no funciono mi idea—  
—Ya veo— dijo mirando su muñeca ahora vendada.  
—Eso sería todo. Ya tienes los medicamentos que te recete. Síguelos correctamente. Para que sanes mas rápido—  
—Gracias Koga. ¿Cuánto va hacer?— pregunto  
—No te preocupes no te cobrare nada ya que te mentí. De verdad discúlpame—  
—No se disculpe— le sonrió asiendo que Koga se sonrojara —Me tengo que ir. Mi niña me debe de estar esperando— dijo levantándose de la camilla.  
—La pequeña Rin ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos me gustaría saludarla?—  
—No está aquí. Esta con un amigo cuidándola. Se encuentra en el centro comercial—  
— ¿Un amigo? ¿No es algo peligroso?—  
_"Jaken. Será feo. Con su apariencia dará miedo a cualquiera. Pero es muy buena persona y sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien"—_No es alguien de confianza no te preocupes_—_ toma un poco de aire y prosigue; — ¿Quieres que le mande saludos de tu parte?—  
—Ya veo. Si mándale saludos de mi parte. Espera un momento. Te acompañare al centro comercial—  
— ¿Qué? ¿Pero estas trabajando?—  
—No te preocupes ya termino mi turno. Así que no hay problema—  
—Si tu lo dices—  
—Hay que irnos— se quita su bata blanca y salen del consultorio para luego salir del hospital. Saca sus llaves, le quita el seguro a su auto y se adentran. Arrancan directamente para el centro comercial. La azabache venía hablando tan plácidamente con Koga que se le había olvidado hablarle a Jaken.

—Señor Jaken ¿No cree que mi mamá ya tardo?—  
—Si Rin pero no te preocupes, ella está bien. A lo mejor, que es lo más probable es que se le allá olvidado hablarme al salir del hospital. Ya viene en camino—  
— ¡Mmm!— inflo sus mofletes y empezó haciendo pucheros.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rin? Me prometiste que no le causarías problemas al señor Jaken— decía Kagome llegando por la compañía de Koga.  
—Buenas Días Rin ¿Te acuerdas de mí?— pregunto Koga cuando termino de hablar Kagome  
— ¡Mamá! Tardaste mucho— se abalanzo asía la azabache para abrazarla — ¡Joven Koga! ¡Claro que me acuerdo de usted!— soltó a su mamá para ponerse enfrente de él. Koga comenzó a frota su pequeña cabecita y la saludo.  
—Buenos días— interrumpió Jaken para que le pusiesen atención.  
—Buenos días— respondió cordialmente Koga —Gusto conocerlo me llamo Koga y soy amigo de la señorita Kagome— dijo extendiendo su mano  
—Mucho gusto me llamo Jaken y por favor diríjase asía Kagome como Señora ya que ella esta…—  
la azabache de inmediatamente tapa la boca de Jaken para que este no prosiguiera —Por favor Jaken no le digas que estoy casada ¡por favor!— le dijo en el oído —Bueno hay que disfrutar el día n el centro comercial ¿para esto venimos no? — soltó a Jaken. Toma la mano de Rin y de Koga y comienza a caminar por el centro comercial.  
_"¿Qué le paso a Kagome? ¿Por qué no quiso que le dijera a ese Joven llamado Koga que ella ya estaba casada? No entiendo su actitud"_ pensó mientras miraba las tres figuras perderse entre la gente.

* * *

Ya era de tarde y se encontraba un ambarino quitándose la corbata de su traje. Acababa de llegar de su cansado trabajo. Escucha que la puerta de su apartamento abrirse. Se dirige asía la sala y mira a la azabache con varias bolsas, luego entra Rin y Jaken, la azabache deja las bolsas en el sillón y vuelve a dirigirse a la entrada. Observa que Kagome se despide de alguien pero no lo visualiza bien. No le da importancia y sigue mirando aquellas cosas que acababa de _comprar_ su esposa. Se escucha que se cierra la puerta y entra en escena Kagome.  
—Buenas tardes papá— dijo Rin poniéndose enfrente de él.  
—Buenas tardes— contesto fríamente  
— ¡Ah Sesshomaru! Disculpa no te había visto— habla la azabache.  
—Puedo ver que fueron de compras— habló  
—Si algo así— contesto ella  
—Jaken— hablo el ambarino y se dirigió a su despacho. El hombre pelón de inmediatamente siguió a su amito. Pasaron entre diez minutos y salen los dos Sesshomaru y Jaken.  
—Señora Kagome. Mañana en la mañana vendré por usted— y con eso se retira.  
— ¿Venir por mí?— pregunto confundida y volteo a ver al ambarino  
— Jaken vendrá por Rin mañana para llevarla escuela y tu le acompañaras—  
— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción!— grito Rin y abrazo las piernas de Sesshomaru con fuerza —Gracias señor Sesshomaru. Muchas Gracias de verdad— y comenzó a llorar.  
Sesshomaru se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Rin — ¿Señor Sesshomaru? Yo que recuerde soy tu padre. Ayer fuiste tú quien me pregunto si me podías decir padre ¿Por qué ese cambio?— limpio el pequeño rostro de Rin — ¿Ya no quieres ser mi hija?— pregunto  
—Si quiero ser su hija— respondió calmando su llanto.  
—Entonces como mi pequeña hija ve a bañarte para que puedas comer—  
—Si— la pequeña Rin sale corriendo a su habitación para darse un baño  
Kagome estaba estupefacta. Definitivamente sorprendida. Por lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.  
—Deja de verme así y acompaña a la niña abañarse es tu obligación como madre—  
Reacciono inmediatamente por la demanda del ambarino —Voy. Pero primero debo guardar estas cosas y hacer la cena—  
—De la cena me encargo yo. Ahora ve con la niña— y así el ambarino comienza a caminar asía su dormitorio.  
La azabache al ver que el ambarino desapareció, de inmediato fue con Rin. No quería tener problemas Sesshomaru. Ya que había tenido un excelente día con Koga.

* * *

**Espero que le allá gusta el capitulo… que es lo menos probable…  
Discúlpenme Chicas por haber tardado mucho tiempo. Pero el trabajo es muy demandante.  
De verdad que es demandante. Aparte que he estado estudiando para el examen para poder ingresar a la preparatoria. Ya que para este mes son las inscripciones. Mi madre me tiene como loca estudiando y trabajando. Pero en fin, prometo no tardar en actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Chicas de verdad gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo. Bueno me despido ya que me estoy muriendo de sueño. Adiós y hasta el otro capítulo.  
PD: Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo. **


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

**Capitulo 7 Parte 2**

Estaba la azabache peinando a Rin para llevarla a la escuela. No podía creer que ayer Sesshomaru se había comportado amablemente con ellas. Verlo preparar la cena. Más bien con Rin. Al cabo que el del problema son ellos dos, Rin no tiene nada que ver con eso. Termina de arreglar a Rin y comienza a listarse ella. Al terminar las dos se dirigieron al comedor para comer. Igual que el día anterior Sesshomaru no se encontraba, definitivamente el se comprometía mucho con su trabajo. Terminaron de comer y los tres se dirigieron a la escuela de la pequeña Rin. Obviamente que no manejo ya que Jaken no había tenido tiempo para enseñarle. Al llegar Rin se encontraba emocionada al ver los niños de su edad jugando. Fueron a dirección para que les diera información para saber en qué salón y grupo quedaría. La directora los recibió cordialmente. Kagome tuvo que llenar ciertos papeles y firmar. Ya todo listo la azabache acompaño a su hija a su salón de clase. La maestra como los demás alumnos la recibieron bien. Se despidió de ella y con Jaken se dirigieron nuevamente al apartamento del ambarino. Cuando llegaron, Jaken la dejó y se fue en su carro no le dijo a donde se dirigía. La azabache sube al apartamento y abre la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a varios hombres cargando cajas. Al parecer era de ¿mudanza? Y va a ir a la habitación cuando la intercepta Sesshomaru.  
— ¿Qué es todo esto Sesshomaru? ¿Nos vamos a mudar?— pregunto  
—Por supuesto. Acompáñame al auto. Iremos a la nueva casa — dijo caminando a la salida acompañado con la azabache.  
— ¿Y Jaken?—  
—El ya se encuentra ahí—  
_"Entonces era por eso que Jaken no bajo del auto"_ Kagome siguió a Sesshomaru hasta el auto.  
En todo el camino estuvieron callados. Sesshomaru se adentro a una gran mansión de color blanco vio que ese lugar era grande, tenía un amplio terreno enfrente.  
—Llegamos— hablo el ambarino bajando del carro.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Es aquí?— la azabache se baja y se adentra a la mansión al ver que Sesshomaru también lo hacía. Ya adentro quedo boquiabierta, ese lugar era estúpidamente grande.  
—Sígueme— dijo Sesshomaru subiendo las escaleras. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, para secamente asiendo que la azabache se tope con su gran espalda. —Por aquí— siguió caminando. Kagome aprecio que en ese pasillo había varias puertas de habitaciones. Luego él se detiene en una —Esta es la habitación de la niña— y la abre.  
— ¿La habitación de Rin?— se asoma. Tenía una hermosa habitación. Al parecer hecho solamente para ella. Ya que en las paredes estaba pintado con hermosos paisajes, animalitos y cosas tiernas. Había una gran cama, un gran armario. Al fondo un estante con libros, a lado un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara para que ella pueda leer o hacer su tarea cómodamente y del otro lado de la habitación al parecer el baño — ¿No crees que es muy grande para ella?— pregunto la azabache.  
—Ahora te mostrare nuestra habitación— no respondió. Cierra la puerta y prosigue caminando. Pasaron cinco puertas y abre la sexta —Aquí es—.  
Curiosa se mete a la habitación. De cierto modo era más grande. Tenía las mismas cosas que la habitación de Rin. También tenía su baño propio. Sillones de piel color chocolate que combinada con el color de la habitación, el cual era un hermoso color perla. Visualiza una gran ventana, va hacia ella y la empuja. Era un balcón que quedaba precisamente enfrente del patio de atrás de su casa. Mira que hay una gran piscina recibiendo mantenimiento. —Es enorme este lugar me imagino que te debió haber costado una gran fortuna— dijo admirada por el gran lugar.  
—Tú lo has dicho. Me costó una gran fortuna, pero eso no me interesa ya que solo es una inversión. Esto no es nada comparado a la herencia que recibiré de mi padre— hablo seriamente.  
—Si que estás obsesionado con esa herencia, sabes. El dinero no es todo— dijo cruzando de brazos—  
—Eso lo sé. Pero es indispensable para vivir. Gracias a ella tienes estos lujos — levanto sus manos señalando la mansión—  
—Por parte tienes razón—  
—Te dejo para que te instales. Tienes la libertad de hacerle lo que quieras a la mansión. Estaré ocupado— con eso se va de la habitación.

*-*-*-*  
Pasaron seis horas y llego Jaken con la pequeña Rin. La pequeña le conto alegremente todo lo que le había pasado en la escuela. Mientras la pequeña le contaba, se dirigió a la cocina acompañado con ella. Ya todo estaba instalado, los de la mudanza sí que eran rápidos. Cuando saco una cazuela el ambarino la interrumpió.  
—Deja esa cazuela. Tú no aras nada por eso contrate a este chef. Desde ahora él se encargara de hacer la comida— dijo señalando a un joven de unos treinta y tantos años, de complexión delgada.  
—Buenas tardes señora. Me llamo Zoro y Es un placer trabajar con ustedes. Les presento a mis hijas y ayudantes las gemelas Miki y Ran— señalo a unas jovencitas de promedio de quince o dieciséis años—Un gusto señora— dijeron al unisonó las gemelas asiendo reverencia  
—El gusto es el mío—  
—No les quitamos más tiempo mis hijas y yo. Ahora mismo me pondré a cocinar. Deben de tener demasiado hambre pero antes ¿Qué es lo que quieren comer señores?—  
—Sobre eso— pensó un poco — me gustaría probar su especialidad— sonrió  
—Con que nuestra especialidad ¿eh? Bueno tardaremos un poco, pero no se lamentaran— con eso el joven y sus hijas comenzaron a sacar los condimentos  
—Kagome y Rin, salgan de la cocina y dejen que preparen la cena cómodamente— al terminar sale de la cocina. Acompañado por la azabache y la pequeña. Ellas se pararon en la sala y él se fue directamente al despacho ya que Jaken lo esperaba ahí.  
—Rin ¿tienes tarea?— pregunto sentándose en el sillón  
—Si mamá ¿Me ayudarías? Por favor —  
—Claro. Saca tu cuaderno para ayudarte—  
Rin va por su pequeña mochila saca sus cuadernos y los pone en la mesa de centro. Ellas tardaron una hora asiendo la tarea. También eso tardó el chef. Ya estaban las dos en la mesa esperando a Sesshomaru mas este no llegaba. En eso llega Jaken y les dice que él no las acompañaría. Jaken se iba a ir solo que la azabache lo detuvo y le dijo que comiera con ellas. El se negaba pero al fin termino aceptando. Los tres comían un rico y plácidamente la especialidad del chef una rica BB'Q. Cuando terminaron de comer Jaken se fue de la mansión, Rin fue a darse un baño para ir a dormir y la azabache se quedo ayudar a limpiar al Chef y a las gemelas. Terminaron de limpiar y la azabache iba a ir a su habitación solo que de la nada apareció Sesshomaru.  
—Ocupo hablar contigo. Acompáñame al despacho—  
— ¿Ah? si—  
Ya en el despacho los dos estaban callados. Sesshomaru se encontraba bebiendo Whisky. Este le ofreció a Kagome pero ella no acepto  
—Kagome estás aquí, para saber qué es lo vas a decir cuando llegue mi padre. Los dos tenemos que estar coordinados para que él no se dé cuenta que le estamos mintiendo — hablo serio  
—Bien ¿Cual serán las grandes mentiras?— pregunto con sarcasmo el cual fastidio al ambarino  
—Solo te are estas preguntas ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué edad tiene Rin?—  
—Yo tengo veinte años y Rin cinco— respondió  
—Eres muy joven para ser madre— pensó — no le puedo decir a mi padre que tienes veinte años ya que él me tomaría como un pedófilo. Cuando el llegue a preguntar cuál es tu edad tu respondes veinticinco ¿entendido? —  
— ¿Por qué tengo que decir veinticinco?—  
—Ya que tengo veinticinco y la edad de Rin es de cinco años. Así ellos pensaran que es mi hija y no dudaran ya que concuerda las edades—  
—Oh ya veo. Entonces diré veinticinco—  
—Ahora te daré información de mí. Como sabes tengo veinticinco años. A los veinte me fue de casa para ser independiente. Termine la universidad a los veintiuno y desde esa edad comencé a trabajar en una de las empresas de mi padre. Creo que eso será lo necesario. No tienes que saber más— le dio un trago a su Whisky  
— ¿Terminaste a los veintiuno? Significa que eres muy inteligente— dijo sorprendida— ahora que se eso. ¿Cómo fue supuestamente que nos conocimos?— pregunto curiosa Kagome  
—A los veinte te conocí en la universidad. Me enamore de ti. Nos casamos y tuvimos a Rin jóvenes—  
—Que realista eres— inflo los mofletes y giro su cabeza a la derecha— Pero si apenas nos acabamos de casar ayer— dijo volteándolo a ver  
—El acta de matrimonio viene alterada de la fecha al igual que el acta de nacimiento de Rin—¡Wau! Si que pensaste detalladamente esto ¿No es así? Ahora ¿Tengo que contarte de mí?—  
—No. Cuando Izayoi la esposa de mi padre o mi padre pregunten algo de ti. Improvisas. No quiero saber nada de ti. Solo recuerda que tu edad es de veinticinco. Ahora puedes irte a dormir—  
—Tsk. Que brusco eres. No me lo tenias que decir tan despectivamente y gracias ya me estaba aburriendo esta conversación— se levanta del asiento y seba a su habitación a descansar.

*-*-*-*

Ah pasado una semana desde que la azabache se caso con Sesshomaru. Pensó que viviría un infierno pero no era así. La única vez que se topaba con el ambarino era cuando cenaban y dormían en la habitación. En la mañana cuando ella despertaba nunca se encontraba en casa ya que desde temprano se iba a trabajar. Definitivamente ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida. Ella no asía nada. Solo llevaba a Rin a la escuela e iba por ella y nada más. Ya que Sesshomaru se encargo de contratar personal para la mansión. Para que se encargaron de los que áceres. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para matar el tiempo.  
— ¡Mamá. Ya estoy lista!— gritaba Rin con su uniforme lista para ir a la escuela.  
—Entonces vámonos—  
Toma de la mano a su pequeña y salen de la mansión. Afuera lo esperaba Jaken con el auto encendido. Suben al automóvil y arrancan rumbo a la escuela. Al llegar solo Kagome baja para acompañar a Rin en la entrada  
—Bueno bebé, luego nos vemos recuerda que voy a venir por ti. Para que estés lista, no quiero estar buscándote por toda la escuela— dijo tomándola de su rostro.  
—Si mamá. Pero antes de irte. Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, ven— dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando.  
—Hola kohaku. Quiero presentarte a mi mamá— dijo Rin emocionada y sonrojada.  
Kagome se percato de eso. Solo significaba algo. Que Rin le gustaba a ese niño  
—Mucho Gusto — dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Aria todo lo posible para no avergonzar a su pequeñita  
—Hola Rin— saludo muy emocionado Kohaku. Al parecer a él también le gustaba a Rin—Mucho gusta Señorita soy el amigo de su hija Rin— saludo cordialmente a Kagome correspondiendo el saludo de ella  
—El gusto es el mío ¿Kohaku? ¿Así te llamas verdad?—  
—Si señorita ese es mi nombre— dijo sonriéndole  
—Me da gusto que mi hija Rin tengo un buen amigo y además de eso es muy atractivo— sonrió y le giño un ojo.  
Kohaku se sonrojo. Parecía tomate — Gra-Gracias señorita usted también es linda. Ya sé de donde saco su belleza Rin—  
Ahora Rin es la que estaba sonrojada —Gra-gracias Kohaku— agradeció Rin  
—Gracias— le alboroto los cabellos a Kohaku — Bueno me tengo que ir. Jaken me está esperando— iba a despedirse pero Kohaku la interrumpe  
—Señorita quisiera presentarle a mi hermano mayor. Ya que Rin me presento con usted y sería muy descortés de mi parte no hacer lo mismo— dijo tomándola de la mano  
—No te preocupes, no es necesario—  
—Por favor Señorita— puso cara de cachorrito  
—Por favor Mami. Quiero conocer al hermano mayor de Kohaku— puso la carita de cachorrita—  
—Vamos, chicos. No pongan esa cara— dio un suspiro — Seria descortés de mi parte si no acepto. Ustedes ganan ¿Dónde está tu hermano Kohaku?—  
—No está muy lejos de aquí. Sígueme— camina rápido entre las madres de familia y se para a lado de una persona masculina —Señorita. El es mi hermano— dijo señalando a esa persona  
—Mucho gusto. Soy la mamá de Rin amiga de su hermano Kohaku — extendió su mano para saludarlo  
—El gusto es el mío señora— da la vuela para verle la cara — ¿Kagome?—  
— ¿Koga?—  
Los dos dijeron sus nombres sorprendidos — Kohaku me hablaba mucho de una amiga llamada Rin pero nunca pensé que fuera la Rin que yo conozco— dijo mirando a Rin ya que ella estaba sorprendida—  
—Je, je, je. Nunca me imagine verte aquí Koga— decía sonriente  
— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?— pregunto confundido Kohaku  
—Si— dijeron al unisonó Kagome y Koga  
— ¿De dónde si se puede saber?— pregunto aun confundido Kohaku  
—Del Hospital— respondió Kagome— Es una larga historia—  
—si lo es Kohaku. Cuando tenga tiempo te lo contare ¿Vale?— dijo palmeando su cabeza  
Inflo sus mofletes y respondió; —Si—  
En eso sonó la campana de la escuela indicando que ya tenían que entrar  
—Nos vemos Señorita— dijo gritando Kohaku ya que había mucho ruido  
—Bye mamá— se despidió y salió corriendo para alcanza al pequeño Kohaku  
—Al parecer. Nos quedamos solos— dijo Koga al ver que ya no había ningún alumno y ningún padre de familia  
—Si eso parece— sonrió —Bueno Koga me tengo que ir. El señor Jaken me debe de estar esperando— dijo despidiéndose  
— ¿Jaken? O el viejo pelón—rio levemente— Kagome antes de irte te tengo una pregunta ¿Estarás ocupada?—  
—No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— pregunto confundida  
—Es que quería invitarte a salir un día de estos—  
—Si cuando quieras. Estoy desocupada todos los días. Ya que no tengo nada que hacer— dijo sonriente  
— ¿Y estas desocupada ahorita?—  
—Si—  
—Vamos te invito a desayunar—  
—Claro. Solo deja avisar a Jaken que saldré contigo ¿Vale?—  
—Por supuesto te espero en el auto—  
Koga se dirigió a su auto y Kagome fue donde estaba Jaken esperándola. —Jaken— hablo la azabache tocando el vidrio para que este lo bajara el cual lo hiso.  
—Señorita Kagome ¿Por qué tardo demasiado?— pregunto preocupado Jaken  
—No es nada grave, solo que Rin me presento su amigo y su amigo me presento a su hermano y resulto ser que su hermano es Koga ¿Se acuerda de él? Es el que me acompaño en el centro comercial—  
—Si como olvidarlo, es un joven amable. Ya es un poco tarde y tengo que ir a la oficina con el amo Sesshomaru suba rápido para dejarla en la casa—  
—Era eso lo que le quería decirte. Es que Koga me invito a desayunar y acepte. Y solo le vengo a visar que me voy a ir con él. Para que usted valla a la oficina con su a_mito Sesshomaru _para que no vaya a tener problemas con el— le dijo sonriente —no se preocupe estaré bien. Nos vemos Jaken— con eso va corriendo asía el auto de Koga. Jaken solo observo como Kagome subió al auto de Koga y arrancaban. No perdió mas el tiempo y se dirigió a la empresa de Sesshomaru.

*-*-*-*-*

Se encontraba Kagome hablando con Koga sobre temas triviales. Los dos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado. Mas la azabache ya que tenía tiempo que no lo hacia se podía decir que desde hace cinco años que fue cuando tubo a Rin, solo se dedico a trabajar. Luego comenzaron hablar de sus vidas.  
—Koga cuéntame ¿Cómo son tus padres? Me imagino que son unas buenas personas. Ya que tienes un esplendido hermano y tu eres una buena persona— pregunto  
—Mi padre era un alcohólico y mi madre era una prostituta— respondió  
—Disculpa yo no pensé que tu bueno…—  
—No te preocupes. Nadie se imagina eso ya que mi hermano y yo somos unas buenas personas. Es una larga historia. Pero te la contare— pauso y continuo — Cuando era pequeño, era yo que me encargaba de Kohaku, ya que mis padres nunca estaban en casa. Solo me ponían a trabajar. Cuando no les llevaba el dinero suficiente, me golpeaban. En las noches trabajaba y en la mañana estudiaba. Antes de irme siempre dejaba a mi hermanito encargado de mi abuelita. Ya que tenía miedo de que mis padres le hicieran algo cuando estaban borrachos y drogados. Un día me entere que mi padre daría a mi hermano a un mafioso para pagar su deuda con ellos. En esa noche tome mi hermanito y escapamos de casa. Ya que no tenía a donde ir, fui con mi abuelita. Viví una temporada con ella. Solo que falleció y solo me tuve que encargar de mi hermano. Estudiaba, trabajaba y le daba de comer. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Tan solo al ver el rostro feliz de mi hermano me gozo ya que si él es feliz yo también soy feliz. Y Luego Me entere que hace un año mi padre nos estaba buscando. No se para que. Pero al día siguiente amaneció muerto. Me imagino que fueron los mismo mafiosos por sus grandes deudas— le dio un trago a su café  
—Si que tuviste una infancia horrible. Pero gracias a tu amor de hermano Kohaku es una buena persona. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—  
—Kagome y cuéntame de tu vida. Me imagino que debe de ser una larga historia solo considerando que ya eres madre—  
—Si que la es. Pero como tú no me arrepiento de nada pero te contare…— la azabache tomo un gran bocado de aire y comenzó a contar su historia. Koga solo la escuchaba atentamente. Se tardo por lo menos dos horas en contar su gran historia. Hasta le conto detalladamente la su nuevo problema llamado Sesshomaru.  
—Si que tu pasado es algo duro. Debe de ser una pesadilla estar con un hombre que sería capaz de separar una madre de su hija solo por su propio beneficio. Eso no se merece ser llamado hombre— dijo algo molesto  
—Lo sé Koga. Pero tengo que admitir. Que se ha comportado adecuadamente. Está cumpliendo con su palabra y yo estoy cumpliendo con la mía. Lo único que le veo el lado bueno de esto es que mi pequeña Rin no sufrirá por falta de comida, ropa, calzado y estudio—Tienes razón. Pero si hubiera sido yo. Me hubiera negado y hubiera sacado adelante yo solo a mi hijo. Pero lamentablemente te pasaron muchas cosas y fueran las mismas por las que aceptaste—  
—No te preocupes Koga. Cuando Sesshomaru reciba su herencia se va a deshacer de nosotras. Espero con anhelo que ocurra pronto—  
—Por lo que acabas de contar, que estar todo el día en esa mansión te debe enfada ya que no haces nada—  
—Si de verdad que me enfado. Ya pensé seriamente en seguir estudiando. Ahora que puedo no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Cuando termine la preparatoria me dedicare a administración de empresas. Siempre me ha gustado—  
—Entonces si quieres seguir estudiando. Yo te apoyare. En estudiar para que hagas el examen y te ayudare con tareas, proyectos, cosas así— sonrió Koga—  
—Gracias Koga. Pero no, no te preocupes. Tú debes de tener muchos problemas. Y aparte eres un doctor debes de estar ocupado todo el día—  
—Lo sé, pero me estoy ofreciendo ayudarte. No seas grosera y acéptalo— dijo tomándola de sus manos — aparte solo trabajo en el hospital cubriendo turnos. Yo tengo mi proprio consultorio o sea que soy mi propio jefe. De hecho ahora estoy libre. Ya que el doctor que cubría, regreso— le soltó las manos a la azabache—  
— ¿De verdad? No quisiera causarte muchas molestias—  
—No. Ninguna molestia. Mira ahora mismo iremos a buscar información ven. Conozco un lugar creo que te agradara— se levanta de la mesa, saca dinero de su bolsillo y lo deja en la mesa y sale corriendo con la azabache. Van en el camino y la azabache observa. Le recordaba mucho al papá de Rin. Eran idénticos  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunto Koga al ver que ella no le dejaba de ver  
—No nada importante solo te agradezco por ayudarme—  
—No te preocupes. Yo sé perfectamente que arias lo mismo por mi—  
—Tienes Razón— miro la hora de su reloj y se percato que...—Diablos no alcanzaremos a ir por los niños es tarde. Le hablare a Jaken para ver si él puede ir por Rin. Son la una y media— saca su celular para marcar a Jaken  
— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya olvidado algo tan importante? Ni modo tendré que recurrir a ella. Aunque luego me matara — ahora el saco su celular. Los dos llamaron a las personas de confianza. Diciéndoles si podían pasar por sus pequeños.  
—Gracias a Kamisama. Jaken estaba desocupado y pude ir por Rin ¿y a ti? — Pregunto Kagome a Koga  
—Si también mi amiga puede ir por Kohaku. Solo que cuando valla por él será una muerte segura—  
—Lo importante es que pueden ir por ellos— dijo le con una sonrisa  
—Ahora a lo que íbamos— acelero el carro para llegar más rápido al destinario  
—Koga ¿Quién te enseño a manejar?— pregunto Kagome al ver que manejaba perfectamente  
—Mi jefe cuando trabajaba de repartidor ¿Por qué?—  
—Es que no sé y me gustaría aprender. Te peguntaba para ir a la misma escuela de manejo—  
—Kagome que falta de confianza. Yo te enseñare—  
—No. No puedes hacer eso. Ya te estás comprometiendo demasiado— se negó  
—Vamos acepta mi ayuda. Ya se si no aceptas no te ayudare en el examen de la preparatoria y no te llevare al lugar que te había dicho— dijo estacionándose.  
—No seas malo conmigo. Está bien solo por esta vez. Pero definitivamente quedo en gran deuda contigo —  
—Vale. Vale. Baja que hemos llegado—  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un…! ¡No te perdonare esta Koga! — bajo rápido del auto y comenzó a seguirlo.

-*-*-*-*

Se encontraba el gran Sesshomaru enojado. Simple y sencillos motivos. Kagome no fue por Rin a la escuela. _"¿Qué más tenía que hacer ella? Pareciera que si no le importara su hija y ella es la madre"_ Pensó. Tenía que admitir se había encariñado con la pequeña. Aunque eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Esa pequeña supo ganarse su confianza. Ya que poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Y lo más sorprende que lo lograra en una semana. Iba hablar seriamente con Kagome. Podrá habérsele olvidado cualquier cosa excepto eso a su hija Rin. Si su hija Rin ya que es su hija oficialmente. No lo serán de sangre pero había un papel que lo comprobaba. En eso escucha que alguien entraba. Era ella como lo supo por Rin. Se levanto de su gran silla de piel y fue al encuentro de la azabache.  
—Kagome. Acompáñame— dijo fríamente  
—Ah, sí— esta atónita por el comportamiento del ambarino lo acompaña al despacho. Pudo ver que se encontraba enojado ya que no tenía la misma mirada de siempre. Su rostro tal vez no tengo ninguna expresión pero su mirada decía todo.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sesshomaru?—  
—Esa pregunta te iba hacer yo. ¿Dime los motivos por lo que no hayas ido por Rin esta tarde?— pregunto molesto.  
—Bueno es que estaba con un amigo…—  
el ambarino la interrumpió— ¿Amigo?— pregunto algo interesado.  
—Si un amigo me invito a desayunar. Platicamos y perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta lo único que pudimos hacer es llamar a nuestros amigos de confianza. Y el único de mi confianza es el señor Jaken— hablo  
—Mientras tú te divertías con un _amigo_. Olvidaste tu única responsabilidad—  
—Estas equivocado yo no me divertía con un amigo. Bueno si pero no de la manera de la que estas pensando—  
—¿Entonces de que manera?— definitivamente no entendía a la azabache  
—Solo platicamos de nuestras vidas y luego se me ocurrió decirle que quería estudiar administración de empresas, pero antes de eso tengo que terminar la preparatoria y él se…—  
La volvió interrumpir el ambarino ya que le había interesado algo que había comentado la azabache —¿Estudiar administración de empresas?— no se miraba de ese tipo de mujeres que les interese esas cosas  
—Si administración de empresas. Ese siempre fue mi meta. Pero tuve a Rin y todo cambio. Por esas razones no puede ir por ella. Ya que mi amigo me llevo a un lugar donde puedo hacer la preparatoria. De hecho mañana llevare mis datos personales para poder hacer el examen. Pero tengo poco tiempo para estudiar y él me dijo que… —  
Y nuevamente la volvió a interrumpir —Te ayudare—  
— ¿Disculpa?— el comentario del ambarino la sorprendió  
—Lo que escuchaste. Te ayudare a estudiar para que hagas el examen. Si esa es tu meta te ayudare—  
— ¿Estás jugando verdad?—  
—Mañana empiezan tus clases. Cuando llegue de trabajar quiero que estés lista. No quiero estar batallando contigo—  
—No creo que sea necesario. Mi…—  
— ¿Entendiste?— pregunto secamente  
—Si lo entendí— respondió de mala gana. No quería su ayuda, ella podía sola. Pero un plus no le afectaría en nada. Cuando iba a retirarse el ambarino se lo impide  
—No he dicho que puedes retirarte— comento  
—Tengo que salir Rin me está esperando afuera— esta volteo a verlo a la cara — hoy en la mañana le prometí que jugaría Futbol soccer con ella—  
—Me parece bien. Por el bien de las dos. Más bien del tuyo. Ya que en el transcurso de la semana has ganado algo de peso—  
— ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir?— pregunto molesta  
—Te aconsejo que hagas ejercicio. No me gustaría que mi esposa este algo robusta. Mañana mismo te inscribes aun gimnasio. Eso te ayudara. Puedes retirarte, tengo trabajo que hacer—  
—Eres un… Me las pagaras. Esto no se va aquedar así— le dijo enojada y sale del despacho dejando a un ambarino con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Al salir se encuentra a Rin. La pequeña la estaba buscando ya que no entendía porque tardo demasiado. La azabache le dice que estaba hablando con Sesshomaru de algunas cosas. Así Las dos salen para jugar. Rin jugaba alegremente con su madre. Kagome patea fuerte la pelota asiendo que esta se valla lejos. Rin fue por ella. La azabache cuando estaba jugando se percato de algo. Que se cansaba rápido, a lo mejor era por la edad, pero eso es imposible porque aun es joven, solo tiene veinte años. Enojada acepto lo que había dicho Sesshomaru. Pero solo lo aria por el bien de Rin y suya. No porque Sesshomaru se la haya pedido. En eso llega Rin con la pelota y siguen jugando. Sin percatarse que unos ojos ámbar las observaban muy atentamente.

**He aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 7. Espero que les haya gustado. Les seré sincera tarde todo un día en escribirlo y me pregunto lo mismo que ustedes ¿Por qué si solo es poquito? XD  
Gracias por dejar sus comentarios en la primera parte del capítulo 7**

**ISYLU: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y qué bueno que haya gustado. Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un asco en la ortografía y luego mas si soy mexicana. Ya que como te podrás dar cuenta nosotros los mexicano no hablamos adecuadamente. Bueno la mayoría tenemos muchos errores ortográficos. Hasta los reporteros se equivocan. Con tan solo decirte que en los periódicos de aquí la palabra "haiga" es más conocida que "Haya" D:  
lo sé. Somos un ¡asco! XD mejor hablo por mí… Soy un asco. Pero muchas gracias por dejar el comentario te aseguro que no cometeré el mismo error. E intentare de mejorar más mi ortografía.**

**Crazy94: lo sé. Hasta yo me enamore más de él. =3=**

**haruma1907: Hola :D qué bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic. Espero siempre verte aquí en cada capítulo.  
**

**Orkide16: Ya desde aquí se harán más cercanos. Créeme. Espero que este capítulo hay sido de tu agrado.**

**Buenos Chicas gracias por apoyarme. Y las chicas nuevas espero verlas aquí para el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.  
PD: antes de irme. Para las chicas que leen mi Fic Siempre estaré a tu lado. Ya muy pronto será su actualización. Bueno me retiro. Y hasta luego. :D**


	9. Aviso

Hola chicas como se podrán dar cuenta esto no es un capitulo (No me digas) XD

Discúlpenme, pero me dirigió a ustedes (Hablando formalmente) XD  
solo es para avisarles que tardare en subir capítulos.  
Motivos: Es que comencé a pulir los capítulos anteriores. Ya que como saben sufro de horrores ortográficos. Y creo que les gustaría la idea que tarde en actualizar ya que ustedes me pidieron que los capítulos sean más largos ¿Y qué creen? *ta…ta…ta…ta* si se los cumpliré. :3  
Ejemplo: un capitulo de los nuevos que voy hacer. Serán tres de las que ya había publicado. Ahora sí que serán largos.  
Y también me gustaría que dejaran un Reviews para saber que quisieran que le agregara o quitara en los capítulos. Aceptare cada una de ellas.  
Chicas muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer mi Fic y este mensaje. :3  
A Cada una de ustedes ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!  
Por poco se me olvida. Este Fic será largo. O sea que apenas lo que he escrito es el inicio (No me digas) XD en fin. Será como una Telenovela :D Demasiada larga ._.

Intentare en no aburrirlas en el transcurso de la historia.  
!Ah! Y para las que leen "Enamorada de un desconocido" pronto actualizare a si que no exasperen XD  
Y el otro fic "Siempre estaré a tu lado" tengo que aclarar bien mis ideas. No quiero confundir los sucesos con los demás Fics. XD  
También me gustaría que me dijeran **¿Qué fic quieren que actualice mas seguido?**  
no tendría caso hablar de mis demás fics ya que no son del anime "Inuyasha" XD  
Así que ese es otro tema que tendré que resolver XD (Muerte segura x.x)  
Así que Nuevamente  
¡Gracias!  
PD: Esperare sus Reviews.  
Nos vemos

2 PD: XD  
Creo que tendrán que leer de nuevo el fic… ya que cambiare algunos sucesos… ._.  
Lo sé pobre de ustedes D:  
pero esta historia será como un manga… Que yo cree :3  
solo que con los personajes de Inuyasha :3  
Sayonara \(._.)/


End file.
